Looking Forward
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Leo returned to Ace after two years of fighting the giants only to find a surprise gift from Lady Venus while Gael and Ebony struggle as they try to settle down in a life together. Seventeen years later, three legacies try to find their places at Camp Half Blood. Final sequel to Flickering Flames and Bridging the Gap. There is slash, torture, smut, and rape. Focused on OCs and Leo.
1. 1) Ace Kindle

Ace groaned softly in his sleep. His recently twenty year old body ached slightly. He could proudly fight in two wars, but spending a week in bed with his lover managed to torture his muscles. It was nice to have Leo back though. He'd just returned a week ago from fighting Gaea, and Ace was more than happy to fulfill his promise from two years ago. At least a week just the two of them in bed. He cuddled closer to his lover's naked warmth.

Leo rolled over and pulled Ace into him, "You're awake already?"

The blonde was awake, but he didn't open his eyes as he muttered lazily, "Trying not to be...I know what you'll want to do if I am."

Leo laughed, "You know me so well..." Suddenly he heard a noise, "Do you hear that?" He could have sworn it sounded like a child crying.

"You're just trying to distract me." Ace answered before he heard it as well. He opened his eyes, "What is that?"

Leo kicked off the covers and pulled on his superhero boxers, "Let's find out."

Ace followed him, pulling on camo sleeping pants, before heading out to the living room of the house he'd inherited from his parents in New Rome. A large blue and green crib sat there. The crying just got louder as the couple approached. Within it lay a baby with a blue blanket. As if the blue wasn't a clear enough sign, the baby's diaper had slipped making it no question that the thing was, in fact, male. Next to it lay a bright pink envelope Ace had seen a few times during the past two years, always from Lady Venus.

Leo fixed the diaper on the crying baby then picked him up and rocked him back to sleep, "What's in the envelope?"

The blonde picked it up hesitantly, and opened it. He scanned the letter within it, before telling Leo, "His name is Duke Kindle-Valdez, a welcome home gift from Lady Venus."

Leo looked at Ace, completely shocked, "Not the kind of gift I was expecting, but still a good one." Then he thought as he put the baby down, "Ace." He got on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Ace stared at him, shaking his head, and glanced at the baby. This was all too much. He just wanted his boyfriend back, he didn't need a wedding or kid right away. Leo's only asking because of the boy, "This...It's not how it should be done..."

"What are you talking about? This isn't about having the kid. This is about me being madly in love with you from the moment I saw you, Ace. I was planning on asking you soon, anyways but couldn't find the right time. Every time I was about to ask we just ended up having sex instead. This seems like as good a time as any to ask you. Ace, I love you, and I'm ready to start a life with you and settle down." He looked at him hopefully.

"It's...not how it should be done." Ace answered, still stunned, "It...there should be flowers and dinner. We should be dressed up, not standing here just woken up with a baby that needs changed...Its not how its suppose to happen."

Leo stood, "I have a ring...Well...rings. I got a ring for you from every place we stopped at on our trip."

"You...What?" Ace shook his head. Every nerve in his brain was in panic mode as too many things were happening back to back.

"I got you a ring from every place we stopped." He looked down dejected, "But maybe it was a mistake."

"I'll just...give me a minute." The blonde walked outside, and sat down on their front step. His heart was pounding, hands trembling, and as much as he hated them the tears started coming.

Ebony saw Ace and sat next to him, "What's wrong?"

"Leo proposed." Ace muttered, "Leo proposed because there's a baby..."

Ebony squealed, "There's a baby?!"

"Yep, he's in there, and seriously needs changed, and I don't know if Leo knows how. Hades, I don't know how! And...I finally understand why there aren't any baby pictures of me! Because red eyes are terrifying on a baby. Little devil's child, and despite that all I want to do is go buy him cute little onesies, but I can't because I'm out here having a panic attack!"

"Ace, you don't have to panic. I'm here for you. And so is Gael. And Leo." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's too fast...It's too fast..."

Ebony smiled, "Ace, since when is something 'too fast' for you? You live in the fast lane."

He laughed weakly, "But having a baby and getting married back to back? It's too much."

"You can do it though. Just go for it. Leo loves you and the baby needs you both."

Ace stood slowly, and walked back inside. He went straight over to Leo, kissing him heatedly. His tears were drying as he put everything he could into that kiss. Leo kissed back, pulling Ace close to him. After a minute, Ace pulled back panting, "Lets do it."

"Really?" Leo couldn't hide his happiness.

The blonde nodded, "I was overwhelmed before, but...I want to. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Leo kissed him happily, "I love you!"

"I love you too." Ace looked down at Duke, "We should figure out how to change him, and go shopping."

Ebony was standing in the doorway, then walked in. "I can teach you." She picked up Duke, grabbed a diaper and put the baby on the couch. She changed the diaper and explained how to do it as she went. The legacy watched her, apparently fascinated by what she was doing. Ebony handed the baby back to Ace, "Think you got it?"

Ace cradled the baby close, and nodded without looking at her. His gaze was focused on the child he held. He seemed deep in thought, but his arms tightened around Duke as if he was afraid that if he let go of him the boy would disappear. Ebony smiled at Ace and the baby.

Leo looked at Eb, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Um, if you need any more help I'm here."

Ace stayed focused on Duke, forgetting the other two were there he whispered to the boy, "They aren't getting their hands on you."

Ebony just shook her head and laughed, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." She kissed the back of Duke's head and left. Ace looked up then at Leo, holding Duke tightly to him.

Leo smiled at his fiance, "This is great."

"He's beautiful." Ace muttered, looking back down at the boy in his hands. He was blonde with Ace's red eyes, but his father could see Leo in boy's jaw, his slightly pointed ears, the hispanic tint to his skin. He knew what the boy would go through with the legion, but Ace couldn't get rid of the joy hiding in his chest about holding in his arms the perfect meld of himself and his lover.


	2. 2) Ebony Blake

Ebony was sitting in a chair watching Ace put on his bow tie. He looked really handsome, she could only imagine what the scene would like when he was standing up there across from Leo, "You excited?"

"I can't breath." Ace muttered, one hand going to his stomach.

She stood quickly, "It's okay. It's just nerves."

He nodded sickly, as Gael entered with room with Duke in his arms. The three month old was squirming in his arms, but instantly settled down as Ace took him. The son of Morpheus smiled at them, "Almost ready?"

"If I could get Ace to calm down we'd be all set." She fixed her dark blue dress, then took Duke from him. The baby was so darn cute! She wanted one of her own.

"He's getting married." Gael whispered to her, "The nerves aren't going away until after the ceremony is done."

She kissed him, "I can't wait 'till its our turn."

He smiled, "Soon, beautiful."

"Okay. Let's go, Ace." She took the lead and held Duke in front of her. She walked up the aisle with Ace behind her.

The blonde looked up as they entered, and smiled at Leo. His heart seemed to stop. The two years apart lead to every time he saw Leo his breathing stopped for just a moment. Ace needed the other man with him. He fiddled with his white suit awkwardly. The dark blue shirt he wore felt like a straightjacket, and the white bow tie was strangling him. Still, happiness expanded in his chest as he took his place across from his lover at the altar.

Ebony tried so hard to focus on the beautiful ceremony but she couldn't. All she could think about was how it would be her and Gael...

_It was her turn to walk up the aisle, she smiled brightly at Gael. They were finally getting married! She was finally marrying the man of her dreams!_

Ace turned to her, successfully breaking her daydream, "Eb...the rings?"

She stepped forward with Duke, he was holding the rings on a pillow that was strapped to his arm. He carefully took the gold rings from his son, before handing one to Leo. They were simple gold bands, one with a nut in it, and the other with the end of a bolt so they could be screwed together. After a deep breath, Ace slipped the bolt on into Leo's finger before letting his lover do the same with the other on his. They kissed happily.

After the ceremony everyone went to the reception hall. Ebony walked over to Ace and Leo after their first dance and hugged them both, "Congrats you guys!"

Ace hugged back tightly, smiling brightly. He held Duke, and cuddled into Leo's arms, "We're happy."

Ebony smiled, "Good. Here, let me take Duke for a bit. You guys, go have fun." She took the baby from the happy couple and kissed him. She held that baby more often than Leo ever got to. Duke went between her and Ace, thats it.

She sat down next to Gael and played with Duke, "Gael, I want one!"

Gael looked up from his food, "One...?"

"Okay, maybe two..." She assumed he knew she was talking about a baby.

"Two...what?"

"Kids!"

He glanced at Duke in her arms, "You're...okay."

"Really?" She kissed him then went back to playing with Duke.

"Sure." He took another bite of his food, "Shouldn't we...have the wedding first though?"

She laughed, "Okay. But, can we start trying as soon as we're married? Please?"

"Whatever you want."

Ebony smiled brightly, "I love you."

"Love you too." He muttered through a mouthful of food.

She looked at him curiously, why is he muttering? "Are you okay?"

Gael looked up at her, "I'm fine."

One of Leo's siblings came and took Duke from her. She looked at Gael, "Okay, seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, babe."

She scooted into his lap, "You sure?"

"Its just been a long day." His arms went around her waist. She kissed him hungrily, biting his lip slightly. Gael moaned, but pulled away, "We shouldn't do this here..."

Ebony pouted, "Please?"

"I wouldn't put it past Ace to bite my dick off for screwing at his wedding."

Ebony smiled evilly, "No one is allowed to do that but me..."

Gael rolled his eyes, glancing around, "You know what I mean."

Ebony slid back into her own chair, "That's fine." She shrugged nonchalantly, "If you don't want to its fine..."

"I want to, I'm just saying that we should at least go in the bathroom otherwise your BFF will make sure we aren't ever able to have kids."

She laughed and standing she took his hand, "Let's go."

Gael took it, and lead the way into the nearby bathroom. Carefully, he locked the door before pressing her against the wall to kiss her heatedly. She kissed back, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. His hands ran up under her dress to palm her.

Ebony moaned softly against Gael's lips. He nipped her lower lip before pressing his tongue in. She battled Gael's tongue for dominance but in the end he won. While still kissing her, he pulled a condom from his pocket. Ebony ran her hands along his chest and to his pants. He rubbed into her grip, still palming her. She reached behind her, unzipped her dress and slowly she shimmied out of the dark blue fabric.

He quickly pushed his pants down, and slipped the condom on, before kissing her again energetically. She kissed back and laughed softly, "You're in a hurry..."

"I've been looking at you all day." Gael groaned, "Ace knows how to pick a good dress for you. It's stunning."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, baby." She kissed him hungrily. Gael picked her up carefully, pressing her back against the wall as he pushed into her slowly, groaning. Ebony arched her back and moaned, "...Gael..."

He moaned, pressing in deeper as he kissed her. After a few seconds of sitting fully within her, he started thrusting. She moaned and gripped his shoulders and held him tightly. Gael moaned, driving in hard as he reached down to rub her. Ebony kissed him lovingly and moaned. Panting, he pressed their foreheads together, his eyes drifting closed.

Ebony panted too, she was almost at her climax. Gael moaned as he hit his climax, "Eb." She groaned too and kissed him as she reached her's. Slowly, he let her down, pulling out. She rested her head on his shoulder then she kissed his neck softly. Gael held her close, "I love you."

"I love you too."

A knock came at the door, and Jason's voice called through, "If you two are done, they want to do pictures of the wedding party!"

Ebony blushed lightly, "We'll be there in a sec." She pulled back from Gael and laughed slightly. "Ace is gonna kill us."

Gael nodded, quickly pulling his pants on, "Yep. No babies."

She picked up her dress off the floor, "But it was totally worth it."

He helped zip her up, "I thought you wanted kids."

Ebony laughed, "I do...Nevermind." She fixed her hair, "The happy couple wants wedding pictures. Come on."

Before they left, Gael hugged her from behind. He nipped her neck gently, before whispering, "We'll have kids."

She smiled happily, "I hope so."


	3. 3) Ace Kindle

Ace walked down the streets of New Rome, one hand rested tightly around his husband of one month's waist while their four month old son was securely sleeping in his other. It'd been four months since Leo and the crew got back from saving the world, and Ace started really feeling like an adult. An adult married with a son who already had both his dads wrapped around his little finger.

He kissed Leo's neck just underneath his jaw, pulling the man closer, "Any regrets?"

"Nope." He kissed Duke's head, "None at all."

"How do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I don't. I just don't have any regrets about anything."

Ace smiled, and kissed him, before leading the way up to the apartment Gael and Ebony were staying at. He'd spent most everyday with Ebony and Duke while Leo worked in their repair shop with Gael's help. She was as attached to Duke as they were. It was only a matter of time before she was pregnant, he was sure.

Leo opened the door for him and Duke, and gently hit Ace's ass as he walked through the door. Ace laughed softly, blushing at the motion. It just stuck as the horrible reminder though that the arrival of their son had lead to the worst dry spell the couple had ever had, including the two years they had oceans between them. Even their wedding night had been interrupted by the fussy boy.

_Ace moaned softly as Leo pressed him against the bed, but he pulled out of the bruising, needy kiss, "Bello...we just got Duke to sleep, we can't wake him up."_

_"But..." his tone was needy and whiny "Please?"_

_He ached for his lover again, every slight kiss or touch made him rock hard, but the idea of waking their baby boy up was the only thing keeping Ace from jumping the Latino, "We'll wake him up. You know there's no quiet setting on us."_

_Leo moaned, "Okay..." He kissed him again heatedly, then rolled over._

_Oh gods...he was so tempting! No! You'll wake the baby up! But that warm perfect heat...Ace cuddled up behind Leo, pressed into the young, "I guess...one round couldn't hurt. You have to keep it down while I claim you though, or I'll stop."_

Leo took the baby from Ace and took him to the bedroom to put him to sleep. Ebony stood, "I'm going to get a drink." She headed to the kitchen, "Anyone want something?"

Her fiance smiled at her gently, "Some water?"

"Sure." She smiled and headed into the kitchen. Suddenly she screamed, "Gael! Gael, come here!"

He stood quickly, and raced into the kitchen only to stop at the scene in front of him. A tiny snake lay curled up innocently under one of the cabinets. Gael looked at Ebony, "What?"

"There's a snake!" She stood on the opposite side of the kitchen, "Do something!" She watched as Ace walked in.

"What? The little thang?" Gael asked his southern drawl coming out hard. For the past two years, he'd been slipping into it more and more often. He walked over to the snake, and carefully picked it up, "He's a harmless, little baby."

She crossed her arms, "Just get it out. It's gross." She scooted farther away, "I hate snakes!"

Gael smiled, "I could make him for dinner. Mighty good eatin' these little guys."

She squealed, "Ew!" She looked at Ace for help. "Ace, tell him to get that out of here!"

"I'm goin'." Gael muttered, heading for the door. Ace could hear him talking to the snake on his way out, "She really ain't normally like that..."

The blonde looked at his best friend skeptically, "Eb?"

"What?" She looked at him curiously. Then she went to scrub the counter where the snake had been.

"You can face down cyclopes, but a wee little snake freaks you out?" Still, he moved over to help her clean the spot.

"Yes." She tossed out the paper towel then put away the Lysol. Then she washed her hands, "I don't like snakes. What's wrong with not liking snakes?"

"Nothing, unless you want to move to the desert with your boyfriend to live on a farm in the middle of nowhere where there's snakes and other creepy crawlers all over the place."

She playfully smacked his arm, "I don't mind other 'creepy crawlers'. Just snakes. They gross me out."

Gael returned then, coming up behind her, and putting his arms around her waist, "Okay, I put him outside in the bushes. Are you okay now?"

"No!" She stepped away from him, "Seriously Gael? You just handled a snake!"

He looked at her, very clearly confused about what he did wrong this time, "What?"

"Wash your hands! Please! That's so gross." She was obviously getting upset about the snake and then him touching her with his snakey hands.

Gael held his hands up, backing away from her slowly, "Okay." He turned to the sink, and started washing his hands, "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. I've just been really...I don't know!"

Ace looked between the two for a minute, clearly not wanting to say anything that would make her mad at him, but after a minute he finally asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What do you mean?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"You're pregnant." Ace stated like the answer was obvious.

She looked at Gael, then to Ace, "No I'm not."

Leo came in and looked at them all, "What did I miss this time?"

"She's pregnant." The blonde answered, staring at his best friend, "You might not know it yet, but my fertility bones are tingling."

She shook her head, "That's ridiculous. We used protection." She stared back Ace, unmoving.

"It's possible..." Gael admitted, looking down, "I mean...things break..."

"Gael." She looked like she might cry now. "I know I said I wanted kids. But, not yet!"

"I'm just sayin' shit happens. It can't hurt to check..."

"Okay. I'll check but I'd have to go buy some tests." She hugged Gael tightly.

He held her, "It's alright."

She kissed him lightly, "I'm gonna go get a few tests. Be right back..." She stepped into the shadows.

Once she was gone Leo looked at Gael, "She's pregnant?!"

"I don't know." He answered defensively, "I mean...she is off her cycle..."

Ace flinched, "Gross."

Leo laughed and took a glass out of the cabinet, "Good luck, Gael." Then he went to the fridge to get a drink.

"I'm gonna die." The son of Morpheus muttered, sitting down at the table.

Ace seemed overly excited, "It'll be wonderful! We can raise our babies together!"

Leo looked at Ace, "Oh man..."

The blonde smacked his husband's ass playfully, "Now, now."

_Leo moaned as Ace crawled on top of him but Ace pressed a finger to his lip, "Shh...The baby is sleeping."_

_"But it's so hard to stay quiet with you!"_

_"I wasn't kidding about stopping." Ace growled, slipping his hands along Leo's chest to rub his nipples._

_Suddenly a high pitched wail came from the baby camera, Leo groaned, "It's my fault. I've got it." He stood and put on his pants._

_Ace glared at the camera, trying to pull Leo down again, "He's just fussing, he'll go back to sleep in a minute."_

_"No, I know that cry. That's his Its-Gonna-Take-Hours-To-Put-Me-To-Sleep-Again cry."_

_Ace pouted as Leo left the room. Stupid baby. He loved the kid, but really was it so hard to sleep long enough to let his dads fuck eachother on their wedding night? Ace hadn't gotten to fuck or be fucked for three months. It had been one thing when Leo was off adventuring. Then they could at least masturbate together through Iris Messages, but he was here now and all they could do was cuddle!_

Of course Ace knew that cry as well, and Leo was right. It would be hours before he was back in bed. Ace lay on his back, and reached down to deal with his hard problem. He'd be asleep by the time Leo got back anyway.

Ebony came back several minutes later with three tests. She made sure to take her time in between each test. When she came back after taking all of them, she held her breath and walked over to her friends. "Well, here we are...All three tests..."

Gael took the tests from her, only getting a glance before Ace stole them. He looked up at his fiance, "Positive."

"But this is great!" Ace smiled, almost bouncing off the walls, "We can raise our babies together!"

Ebony looked shocked, "I...Yeah." She hugged Gael. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be a mom."

He pet her hair gently, "We'll be okay." She kissed him sweetly.


	4. 4) Gael Hastings

Gael looked over at the adult trio sitting at his kitchen table. Ace the feisty blonde legacy with his husband of three months on one arm while his other gently rocked their six month old son to his nap. The boy still had bits of pink and blue frosting on his face. With them sat his fiance, rubbing her stomach that was just starting to get round with child.

He finished the dishes, before going over to rub her shoulders gently. Ebony put her hand on his and kissed him sweetly. Then she whispered in his ear, "I'm so excited."

Gael smiled, kissing her nose lightly, "Me too."

Eb stood and headed to the fridge, but not before glancing at the counter to make sure it was snake free. Ever since that incident she'd been paranoid about finding more snakes. When she got to the fridge to get an apple she looked at Gael. He smiled at her sweetly.

She took her seat again and took a bite of her apple, "So...Anyone want to suggest names?"

"We don't know if its a boy or a girl yet..." Gael pointed out.

"So? It doesn't hurt to think about names." She looked Ace, knowing her sassy, gay BFF would have some crazy names.

The blonde thought for a minute, before asking, "What about Drusilla or Buffy for a girl?"

"Okay. I'm not naming my daughter after a vampire hunter." She couldn't hide the laughter in her voice.

"Drusilla was a vampire." Ace argued, "Although, you wouldn't want your daughter to be modeled after her either. She was kind of crazy."

Leo laughed at his husband, "Okay...How about Erin for a girl and James for a boy?"

Ebony thought for a moment, "I like James as a middle name." She looked at Gael, "What about you?"

"James is nice." He looked down, not wanting to meet their eyes, "For a girl...I was thinking Malory."

His fiance looked at him for a moment, "Malory? That's like a stripper name."

Gael rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah, well...it was just a thought..."

Ebony looked at Gael for a moment and realized he looked kind of hurt, "...Gael?"

"Naw, it's...cliche anyway." He wouldn't meet their gazes.

Ebony walked over to Gael's seat and sat in his lap. She lifted his head so she could look in his eyes, "What's wrong, baby?" She kissed him gently.

"...Malory was my mom's name." He answered, emotionless.

"Gael...I-I'm sorry."

Gael looked down again. He willingly put up with a lot of crap during this pregnancy, but his mom was a sore subject that they'd never talked about before. She didn't know why the name was important to him, but that she'd joke about something like that during the serious conversation about their child's name was something he hadn't expected. The jab hit hard right in his chest.

Ebony wasn't sure how to respond to Gael's shut down. She didn't know how much it would hurt him, "...Gael."

Ace looked between them before standing, and pulling Leo with him out of the room, whispering, "Lets go put Duke down."

The son of Morpheus kept his eyes on the floor, trying to keep control of himself. He didn't want to make a fight out of such a thing, but still anger raged through his chest.

Ebony stood, "Look, Gael, we never talked about your mother or mine. How was I supposed to know that that was her name? I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have said that."

"Did it really matter whose name it was?" He muttered, "It was clearly important to me."

"I don't know how many times I can apologize for this." She stood to throw away the core of her apple. She was starting to doubt them, maybe they won't work out afterall.

"I just want to name her after the woman who gave up her life so I could have mine." His voice was still emotionless, and he didn't move, "And you made fun of it. A sorry isn't going to help much."

"I didn't know. You have never told me a single thing about your mother." Her voice was anything but angry. It was soft, quiet, and apologetic.

Gael stood slowly, "Know what...forget it. Do whatever you want." He headed for the door, grabbing his denim jacket on his way out into the cold. He wasn't really thinking about what he was doing as he left the valley, and made his way to the San Francisco airport, getting on a plane to Long Island just before it took off.


	5. 5) Ebony Blake

Ebony watched, horrified as Gael ran out on her. They weren't even married yet and he was already running away from her and their unborn child. He just ripped out her heart, the same way her mother did when she left her eight years ago.

She called after him, "Gael!" Then she sat again, "Gael..." This time it came out just above a whisper as the door shut.

Ace came in slowly. He looked around, and seemed to figure what what had happened. He didn't have anything to say though so he just stood there awkwardly.

Eb looked at Ace, "Dammit!" she was crying, "What do I do?"

He looked like he didn't want to say what's on his mind, but at the same time knew he had to, "You give up a little control sometimes."

His best friend nodded, "Okay..." _There's a reason I like to be in control though..._ "Do I run after him?"

Ace looked at the door then back at her, "Do you know where he went?"

She looked down, "Honestly, no. But he has no where in San Fran to go. So I can only assume he went back to Camp Half-Blood..."

"If that's the case, he wouldn't be there yet. I think you both need some time to calm down."

"Ace...I love him, I really do. But running out like that...Its bad enough my own mom did the same thing to me. I never expected Gael to be the kind of person who would do that too..."

The blonde sighed, and sat down, "He's not that kind of person, but he's frustrated. He loves you and he loves the baby, but he's feeling left out. Gael works his ass off trying to keep you happy, and you've kind of been walking all over him."

Ebony took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah" now that she thought about it, she realized it was true. "You're right..."

"Just give him a few days, then you two should sit down, and really talk about shit."

...

Gael was a flurry of sweaty strikes as the newest Ares kids kept attacking him from all sides. His knives shone in the winter light as he knocked down one demigod after another. He was shirtless, his chest shining with sweat and few cuts where the newbies had managed to get through. He'd gotten stronger over the two years of war, and the difference between his sixteen and eighteen year old bodies was startling to anybody who'd seen both.

Ebony watched Gael fighting the Ares kids and waited until they took a break to walk over to him. She cringed at all his possible reactions to seeing her. The one she feared most, however, was him calling off the engagement.

"Gael..." Slowly she walked over to him.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her as a twinge ran through his chest. Instead, he focused on cleaning his knives, his four year old babies, "Yeah?"

The way he answered would have the same effect on her heart if he just stabbed her with the blade. "I know you said 'sorry' wouldn't help but I'm here to say it anyways...And if our baby is a girl I will gladly name her Malory and, if it means keeping you, I'll even move to New Mexico too." She looked at him hopefully.

Gael looked up at her slowly, "I thought you wanted to move..."

"I wasn't sure about it before. But now I am" _Oh shit, oh shit. He's gonna get pissed about that now too..._

He threw his knives into the dirt, "We really oughta get better at this kinda thang."

She didn't really respond. She just stood there, staring at the ground. Unsure of what to say at that moment. But then, she knew exactly what to say, "You've been working your ass off to help me and keep me happy...And I didn't appreciate it...And I'm sorry for that too. Gael, I'm sorry for all the shit I've done or said to upset you these last few months."

Gael put his arm around her, pulling her down to sit next to him, and held her close, "You're not queen of the universe, you know. I know, I treat you like you are sometimes, but you're not. This should be a give and take thing."

Ebony just nodded. It wasn't often she didn't know what to say. Yet. Somehow, in the last two minutes Gael made her struggle for words. Twice.

After a minute of silence, Gael spoke softly, hesitantly opening the dam, "My mom was alone in the desert when she went into labor. She wasn't that far out, but...she couldn't get back to town. When the sheriff found us...she'd delivered me by herself, and...she bled out on the way to the hospital."

She wrapped her arms around Gael tightly, "I'm sorry." She looked up at him, it was rare that he would make himself vulnerable like that. "Thank you. For opening up to me." She wasn't going to bother even telling him about her mother, he saw the nightmare she had regularly.

Gael wasn't done yet. Now that the dam had broken down, he had to keep talking or he might drown, "Her parents raised me on the farm, but when I was fourteen...I was staying at my friend's house. A monster attacked the farm looking for me. They had no defence...The cop told me they were dead on arrival...Brian's parents fostered me for about a month before a satyr found me, and brought me here."

Ebony looked at him, "What if...What if I could help you talk to them one last time?"

He looked at her sharply. The idea had crossed his mind of asking her before, but he was scared to pull all that pain up to the surface again, "It's been years, Eb..."

Ebony wasn't about to push him. "Okay. But...If you ever change your mind the offer still stands." She smiled at him lovingly.

Gael looked down slowly, and nodded.

Ebony kissed his cheek softly. Wanting to ask him more questions, not just about his mother and grandparents, but about them. Them as a couple. He smiled slightly, leaning down to pick his knives up before latching them back together, and hooking them back onto his bracelet next to the skull charm. She smiled at his skull charm, the charm that reminded him of her.

He stood, and held out a hand, "Lets go home."

Ebony took his hand and stood too, "So...This means all is forgiven?"

Gael looked down at their linked hands for a few seconds, before nodding slowly.

She wasn't too happy about his reaction. She didn't expect it to be so...emotionless. Ebony kind of hoped he would have been more excited about them resolving their problem. He lead the way out of the arena, and towards the woods.

Eb looked at him, "Where are we going? I mean, I thought we were gonna head home..."

"The shadows..."

"Well...I know how you don't like shadow traveling..."

"You can't go by plane." He pointed out.

"True. Okay." She took a deep breath and was about to step into the shadows but stopped. She looked around at the beautiful forest, part of her wanted to stay and she knew part of Gael wanted to stay too. "Are you sure you want to go back to New Rome?"

"We need too."

"But...You seem so much happier here..."

Gael shrugged, "I don't belong in New Rome."

"So that's what I'm asking. Do you want to stay here? In Camp Half-Blood." She looked into his eyes, trying to find out what he really wanted. Despite what his words said.

"I want to be with you, and the baby. I can put up with the setting."

Ebony kissed him sweetly and pulled back smiling. He smiled back slightly. She could tell something was still bothering him. "Gael, what's wrong?"

He sighed, and kept walking through the woods, "We can't keep doing this. Where we don't talk about things until they stop going the way you want them to. It's not healthy."

Ebony dropped his hand, "Okay. Well, what's there to talk about?"

"I don't know."

She stopped walking, "I...Have I made a difference in your life? I know you've made one in mine. You've changed me, you helped me love again and without you I'd still be so angry all the time. Have I helped you at all?" Ebony looked at him, waiting for his answer but slightly afraid to hear it.

Gael leaned against a tree, silent for a minute, "You've changed me." He confessed awkwardly, "I didn't believe in love until I met you."

Ebony smiled, _Now we're getting somewhere_. He didn't say anymore, but looked at her almost expectantly. "I don't know what else you want me to say...You've seen all of my dreams, you know just about everything about my mother and my past..."

"No. I've seen the results, not what happened."

She bit her lip, "Okay..." Eb sighed, "Hades and my mom 'fell in love' then they had me. Things were great for the first couple years. Hades used to visit every year on my birthday, my mom had a steady income, the works. Then one day, she got laid off. We had to move and we were dirt poor. She did the best she could but then, she decided to give up on me..."

She took a deep breath to keep from crying. Gael moved over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was my 9th birthday. I woke up and she was gone. I expected to see Hades but he never showed either. The only person I saw that day was a woman from Social Services...They took me and shoved me in a Foster Home. I wasn't there for more than a week when they sent me to another home. I bounced from home to home for a year until a satyr picked me up." This story was her undoing, warm tears silently fell down her cheeks. "On top of my mom leaving...These Foster Homes were awful. Some were worse than others though..."

He hugged her gently. Gael didn't know what to say so he just held her close, praying that it was enough.

Eb turned her head and cried into his shoulder, "And when you left...I felt like I was being abandoned all over again..."

"I'm not leaving." He promised softly.

She looked up at him, "Promise?" Suddenly she didn't feel upset and hurt anymore. Gael kissed her in answer. She kissed back, pulling him close, trying to shove as much love into that kiss as she could.


	6. 6) Ace Kindle

Having a baby was exhausting. Ace was running on less than three hours of sleep since Duke still couldn't sleep through the night. The baby was also starting to teeth, and seemed to love trying to eat his fathers' hands. He also had college classes, and was making sure Leo ate at least semi-healthy. They didn't even get to have the party before the baby.

The legacy was making dinner while watching Duke play-eat his mashed potatoes. Leo wiped Duke's face and looked at Ace, "You okay?" Ace looked tired, "Go relax. I can take care of everything."

"It's almost done." Ace answered, straining the pasta, "I'm just tired."

"When its done I want you go lay down." He stood and kissed Duke then walked over Ace.

He kept working, making pasta salad, "I'm fine, Bello. Besides, it's getting towards bedtime anyway."

"What else is bothering you?" He heard the key jiggle in the door but ignored it. "Are you upset Gael and Eb get a baby shower and stuff?"

"I don't know...maybe a little." Ace shrugged, "We didn't get to do it, you know. The shower and everything. Duke just showed up, and I love him, but..."

"But you wish we had all the parties Ebony and Gael are going to have?"

Ace shrugged, blushing, "Maybe a little wishing..."

Just as Leo was going to respond their friends walked in the room. Ebony looked at Ace, "What are you wishing for?"

The blonde looked at her, before moving over to clean Duke up, "It's nothing."

Ebony could tell he was lying but decided to leave it for now. "Okay. Well...You want help cleaning up or anything?"

"I got it." Ace smiled at her gently, "Dinner should be ready soon."

"You sure?"

Leo picked up Duke and set him on the floor. The baby took off, crawling for his toy blocks. Ebony smiled at the baby then looked at Gael. The son of Morpheus got on the floor with Duke to play with the baby. Ace couldn't look at them while he worked on cleaning up his son's dinner.

Eb put a hand on Ace's arm, "What's wrong, Ace. Talk to me."

"I'm just tired, Eb."

"Let me take care of Duke tonight. You and Leo can go relax or something." She smiled, "Plus it'll be good practice for me."

"Yeah." Gael smiled, "We can take care of him."

Ace looked over at Leo awkwardly, biting his lower lip.

Leo shrugged, "I don't mind. I think it's a good idea." He smiled at Ace and walked over to him, "Plus it'll give us some alone time..."

The blonde pressed closer to Leo's warmth, "Alone time would be nice..."

Ebony smiled, "If you want to pack a quick bag for Duke we can take him back to our place."

"'Kay." Leo left to get a bag for Duke and came back a few minutes later.

Gael took the bag, before picking the baby up, "You get to come stay with Auntie Ebony, and Uncle Gael tonight."

Eb smiled at her fiance and took Duke from him. She held him up and gave his little belly a raspberry. Then she turned to Ace and Leo, "See ya guys tomorrow." She headed out the door before Ace and Leo could change their minds.

Ace finished cleaning up their dinner, before moving over to Leo, "Bello..."

Leo smiled and pressed Ace against the counter. He kissed him hungrily. The legacy tried to return the hunger, but a part of his mind was still thinking of his baby. Leo stepped away and pulled Ace into their bedroom. He let Leo pull him through to the bedroom without much energy. Leo pushed him onto the bed but as soon as he hit the bed himself he felt suddenly tired.

Slowly, Ace was getting more into it. He kissed Leo needily, pulling his lover close, and trying to push their shirts off. Leo moaned and kissed Ace, then yawned. Ace pouted, "No sleep. Fuck."

"Ace..." Leo rolled over, pulling Ace on top of him but yawned again.

Ace kissed along Leo's jaw, and down his neck before biting hard. Leo moaned again, trying to force himself to stay awake but his eyes were slowly closing. He leaned down to kiss along Leo's chest, trying for force his own sleepiness away. They deserved a round after a six month dry spell. Leo couldn't help it, within two minutes of hitting the pillow he was asleep. As much as he wanted to fuck, Ace curled up half on Leo's chest, and quickly fell asleep himself.


	7. 7) Ebony Blake

She walked into their small apartment and smiled at Gael. They had Duke for the night! This was perfect practice for smiled at her, before going to pull their crib out of the closet so Duke would have somewhere to sleep.

Duke was already falling asleep in her arms so she started rocking him slowly. When she thought Gael wasn't listening she started singing softly to Duke, a song her mother used to sing to her. The baby cooed softly, and Gael smiled at them. When Ebony turned around again she saw Gael looking at them, "What?" she asked quietly.

"You...It's just very iconic, you and a baby even if he's not ours."

She rolled her eyes at him and gently set Duke in the crib. Gael smiled, and kissed her gently. Ebony kissed back softly, then plugged in the baby monitor. She headed into their bedroom, "I'm going to shower. Can you watch the camera incase he wakes up?" Ebony handed him the camera.

"Of course, love." Gael lay down on their bed, his eyes drifting closed while it was clear he wasn't sleeping.

When she finished her shower half an hour later she looked in the drawer and pulled out her razor blade. She was going to be a mother, she couldn't keep the blade around. Not only could their baby find it, but she needed to be a good example for their child in the future.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Gael laying on the bed. She assumed he was sleeping so she left her towel in the bathroom and walked over to the dresser naked. Ebony picked up the baby monitor and sighed, relieved, when she saw Duke didn't move at all. Gael heard her return, and opened one eye just a little. He smiled, watching her, "Hi, sexy."

Ebony blushed, "Hey, baby." She sat on the edge of the bed next to him and kissed him softly.

Gael kissed back, before suggesting gently, shifting awkwardly, "You should get dressed."

"Yeah." She stood and got dressed. Then she slipped into bed next to Gael, she set the camera on the nightstand so she could see Duke.

He put his arms around her, eyes drifting closed, "Night, night."

Ebony smiled and closed her eyes. Drifting into a light sleep incase Duke wakes up. It wasn't long until she was dreaming, not so peacefully.

She was in one of her former Foster Homes. The worst one. Ebony was hiding in her room as the older boy looked for her. This was his house and his life, she was intruding on that.

The boy was about two years older than her and he was mean. He hated her guts, he would do everything he could to make her life miserable when his parents weren't home. This time he was chasing her up the stairs with a butcher knife. Of course he would never actually kill her, he just liked to fuck with her mind and scare the shit out of her.

He pounded on the door, "Ebony! Come out here!"

Nine year old Ebony huddled in the corner of her room, shaking her head, praying to Hades that the parents would come home soon. She heard the lock being picked and saw the boy enter the room. By this point she was crying and shaking. The boy walked over to her and pointed the knife at her, he laughed.

Ebony sat bolt upright in bed, she was sweating and shaking. She picked up Duke's camera and saw he was still quietly sleeping. She tried to lay back down but she was shaking too much, so she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Eb put her head in her hands and tried to calm her breathing.

Gael sensed her wake up, and turned over. He rubbed her hip gently, eyes flickering open, "Are you okay?"

"N-No." She wiped the sweat off her forehead, slowly she was calming down.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She shook her head, at first she wasn't going to tell him. But then remembered what they talked about earlier, "I had...A terrible dream..."

He sat up, cuddling up behind her with his arms around her shoulders, "Talk to me."

Slowly she began to tell him the details of her dream, "It was about my old Foster Home..." She took a deep breath and gave him more details.

Gael held onto her, not interrupting as she talked, but he did his best to comfort her. He rubbed her arms gently, and kissed her neck lightly as she finished, "You're safe now."

She turned around and curled back into him, his warmth was enough to comfort her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He held her tightly, laying back down with her on top.

Slowly she fell asleep in his arms and didn't wake again until morning. She woke the next morning and slowly got up, careful not to wake Gael. She slipped out of bed and started making breakfast for them.

Duke started sitting up in his crib so Eb walked over to pick up the baby. She was working in the kitchen with the baby on her hip. After about half an hour, Gael got up as well. He got dressed before heading over to the kitchen to kiss her good morning, "What's the plan for today?"

She kissed back lovingly, "Well, once Ace and Leo come to pick up Duke I have to head down to the legion."

Gael nodded, and looked down, "Has Reyna said anything about letting you off on maternity leave soon?"

"To be honest, I haven't talked to her about it yet..." she lied, "I was planning on doing it today."

"You should. I don't like you out there fighting with the little one. Both you and the baby need to be safe."

She smiled at him, "Okay." She kissed him sweetly, "I'll do it today."

He kissed back as the door was unlocked, and Ace came in, "Morning!"

Eb smiled and handed Ace the baby, "Morning. He was a perfect angel, he slept through the entire night."

Ace took his son, holding the boy close, "He slept through the night?"

Ebony looked at Gael to confirm, "Yeah." She kissed Duke's cheek.

The blonde looked at his son incredulously, "You're an angel for them, but play devil child at home?"

"Come on, Ace." She laughed, "Want breakfast?"

He smiled, "Thanks, but I have class in half an hour."

"Okay. I've got to get to the legion soon anyways." She looked at Gael quickly, "Want breakfast too?"

"Real quick. I gotta get to work or Leo will skin me." Gael answered.

Ace watched them, "You're still working in the legion?"

"Yeah..." She put eggs on Gael's plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks, love." Gael sat at their table, eating quickly.

The blonde shrugged, cuddling Duke, "I just figured you would be scared for the baby."

"I am. But..." She sighed and started doing dishes. "I'm talking to Reyna today."

Ace nodded, "Good luck. I have to go to class." With that, he left.

Gael was watching her so she stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "What?" she sat across from him at the table. "I would just feel so useless if I took time off the legion. I'd be sitting around doing nothing..."

"You're making a baby." He argued gently, "You're suppose to to do nothing but lay around all day, and get the nursery ready."

Eb smiled at him, "Okay, okay. I'll go talk to Reyna." She kissed him. "Now let's go. We're both gonna be late."


	8. 8) Gael Hastings

Gael raced through the streets of New Rome at top speed, and into the repair shop that used to belong to Ace's mom but Leo had since taken over. With Duke last night, Gael had gotten a little more confident about having a baby with Ebony. He'd been a little angel. If their baby ended up like that, things would be no problem.

"Leo!" Gael called through the garage.

Leo came out of the tiny little office, "Hola! How was Duke?"

"Went right to sleep, and didn't even fuss." The son of Morpheus smiled.

"Figures." Leo muttered.

"How was your alone time with Ace last night?" He winked playfully.

He picked up his hammer and walked over to the armor they were making for Hannibal, "Uneventful..."

Gael looked at him for a minute, "...You fell asleep on him?"

Leo rubbed the back of his neck, "...Yeah. It was really...We were tired."

"Is Duke normally really that bad?"

The child of Hephaestus turned the armor around to work on the other half. "Yes. He wakes up about every three hours...He's been getting better though."

"Maybe staying with us for the night helped." Gael offered.

Leo hoped so. Then he finished working on the first half of the armor, he handed it to Gael. "Here. Just check that over and make sure everything looks good."

"Sure." Gael looked the armor over. They'd gotten a big order from the legion to make new elephant armor for Hannibal, and Leo really wanted everything to be perfect for it.

When they finished the project they had been working on for the last month Leo instructed Gael to go put the armor up. They were pretty much done for the day. He lugged the last couple pieces into the storage room. Gael had never been very good at actually helping Leo make things, but he could handle talking to 'organic life forms' better and normally ended up hauling the finished products around the city. The situation was...comfortable.

After Gael had put the pieces of metal down, he looked around the room. It mostly held scrap parts, but one item hidden in the back caught the son of Morpheus' attention. It was just a metal frame of celestial bronze that looked like leaves on a boat. One went higher though, arching itself over the bowl they created. There were pieces of fabric around it.

Slowly, Gael left the room to go back to the main work area where Leo still was, "Hey, Leo. Did we get another order or something?"

Leo looked up at him, "What? No..." Then he realized he was talking about the crib, "Oh, wait! Yeah, we did." He turned back to the papers he was looking at.

"What is it?"

"It's just a crib. For one of the families in the city. Nothing major. I won't need your help on it."

Gael raised an eyebrow, "That's a crib?"

Leo looked down, "It's supposed to be. It's a work in progress."

He looked the other man over, and an idea settled in his mind with the way Leo was acting about it...Gael sat down across from him, "Leo..."

"What?" Leo was a terrible liar.

"You're making us a crib?"

"What? Psh. No." He picked up papers, "Now stop asking."

Gael laughed softly, smiling, "Whatever you say, boss-man."

Leo looked up at him, "You know how much I hate it when you call me that..."

"Yeah...why do you think I do it?"

Leo rolled his eyes and laughed, "We're done for the day...Get outta here." He looked towards the door.

"Sure." Gael went to leave, but stopped at the door, "Thanks."


	9. 9) Leo Valdez

Today was Duke's first birthday and everything had to be absolutely perfect. Leo had just finished setting up the decorations when Eb and Gael walked in the door. He smiled at them then pulled the cake out of the fridge, "Hey guys."

Both Eb and Gael smiled at them, "Hi."

Everything was all set up. They were just waiting for the star of the party. As if on cue, Ace and Duke came out of his room. He was wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants. He was so freaking cute. Ace went over to kiss Leo while Duke reached out for his other father, letting his tiny fingers wrap around Leo's suspender strap.

Leo took the baby and kissed him loudly, "I love you!"

Ebony smiled at the happy family then put her hands on her own belly. Leo looked over at her smiled happily. They'd be raising their kids together! It was so exciting!

"The cake looks great, Bello." Ace smiled brightly at him. One year. They'd been living together, loving their baby boy together for one year. It gave Ace a little tingly feeling in his chest.

"Thank you." He smiled and pulled the lagunasia out of the oven. "But dinner first."

Ace put Duke in his high chair while the others gathered around the table. Ebony slowly lowered herself onto the chair with Gael's help. Leo smiled at them and put plates on the table. Gael sat next to Ebony, linking their hands.

The blonde smiled at them, "Isn't the due date coming up soon?"

"Yeah. Towards the end of the month." She took a deep breath, "Hopefully."

"Everything's going to go smoothly." Gael smiled, rubbing her arm.

Ace smiled at them, gently feeding his baby. He put his arm around Leo. His husband kissed him as Ace stood to get the cake. As soon as Ace stood, Duke called out to him, "Dada!" He started crying.

The blonde smiled, kissing the top of his child's head, "I'll be right back, baby."

Leo beamed at his kid, "He just said Dada! That's awesome!"

Ace set the cake down on the table, before picking Duke up to cuddle the child close to calm him. The baby's crying started to slow down, "Dada..."

"I'm right here." The blonde promised.

Gael looked between them, "First words?"

Leo smiled, "Yeah." He didn't mind at all that Duke was calling for Ace first. Just the fact that their baby was talking was great.

Ace smiled brightly, bouncing Duke up into the air, "It's cake time, Duke, you get to be all messy and then it's going to be a pain in the ass to get you clean!"

"You shouldn't curse in front of him." Ebony chided. "It'll be like 'Meet The Fockers' and his next word will be 'asshole'." She laughed.

He settled Duke back in his high chair again, "Except I don't say asshole."

Ebony rolled eyes at her best friend. Then watched as his son smeared cake all over his face, clothes, and high chair. Ace flinched back as Duke smeared cake on his cheek, laughing, "Dada!"

The blonde smiled at Leo, blushing slightly.


	10. 10) Nico di Angelo

As Nico shadow traveled into the hospital room of New Rome, and the screams assaulted his ears. Ebony lay in the bed, sweat peppering her forehead, with her hands around her stomach. Ace stood next to her, holding her hand, and looked up at Nico in an panic.

The goth boy went over to her slowly, and put his hand on her forehead, "Hey, Eb..."

"...Hi..." She croaked out. The contraction came and she groaned. "Nico, can you...can you pick up Gael from New Mexico for me?"

Ace nodded, "Please! I don't want to have to go in with her!"

Nico looked at him, "Why not?"

"Vagina." Ace answered like it was obvious.

Nico groaned, "Seriously?" He turned and walked into the shadows to grab his sister's husband.

Gael was wearing khaki shorts and a muscle shirt. He was with Brian working in what would be the baby's room. Drop cloths covered the floor as both boys worked on painting the walls a light purple with fluffy white clouds.

Nico popped out of the shadows next to Brian nearly scaring the shit out of him. Then he turned to Gael, "Hey. You're wife is in labor."

Brian stumbled back, tripping over a paint can. Which, of course, his best friend didn't notice, "She's...We gotta go!"

Nico grabbed him and Brian by the wrists and pulled them into the shadows. They arrived back in the hospital, Gael ran immediately to Ebony while Brian stood there covered in purple paint.

Gael leaned over his wife, kissing her forehead, "Hey, love. It's okay. I'm right here."

Ebony took his hand and gripped it tightly, "Hi." She looked at Nico, "Thanks."

"No problem, sis." He smiled at her and made space as the doctor came into the room.

The son of Morpheus looked up at the doctor, "How is everything?"

"Everything is normal but she isn't ready to push yet. She's at 8 centimeters." The doctor smiled, "I'll be back soon."

Gael pet Ebony's hair, smiling, "Hear that, baby? Everything's okay."

Nico smiled out at them, as much as he hated to admit it, they were pretty cute together. He wondered if Hades was going to show up. He only had three kids and this was his first grandkid. Brian looked over at him, "So...who are you?"

"Nico, son of Hades." He said it as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Right...so, that's Ebony, obviously...and the blonde is Ace?" He guessed.

Nico nodded, "Yeah. And apparently Ace has a phobia of vaginas..." He laughed at the man.

"Isn't he married to a man? I mean...that would kind of make sense." Brian muttered. The mortal looked awkward surrounded by all the demigods. His dark hair had streaks of purple and white from the painting, and his blue eyes sparkled happily for his best friend.

Nico looked up when Eb screamed, "Oh my gods!" Her knuckles were white she was gripping Gael's hand so tight.

Gael winced, but gently caressed her cheek, "Shh, I've got you."

Nico walked over, "Hey, Eb. Um..." He felt so awkward, "Why don't you focus on something else? Remember your wedding..."

_Nico was sitting at a table watching as his older sister danced with Gael. They looked so happy and there was some small part of Nico that secretly wanted the same thing. The happy couple twirled together._

_Ace sat down next to Nico with Duke in his arms. The child was precious with Ace's blonde hair and red eyes while he had Leo's pointed ears and Hispanic tone. The legacy smiled at Nico, "Hey, having fun being gloomy?"_

_Nico shrugged, "Yeah. I guess." He looked at the baby, there was a slight urge that wanted to hold him but he knew he shouldn't._

One of Ebony's cries snapped him out of the day dream. He looked at his sister, concerned, "How are you feeling?" He looked down, "...Stupid question..."

She smiled gently, "It's fine."

Gael kissed her lightly, "Where's the doctor...?"

"I can go get him." Brian offered, before leaving the room quickly.

"Nico, why did you bring him?" Ebony looked at her brother.

"I don't know. He was there with Gael so I figured he should come along..."

Suddenly Brian came back in with the doctor, "Alright. Anyone who isn't staying for the birth needs to get out."

That was their cue. Ace, Brian, and Nico left in a hurry. The last thing they needed to see was Ebony pushing a baby out her vagina. The guys were sitting in the waiting room when Leo came running up. "Sorry. Sorry. How is she?"

"They're pushing." Ace answered, hugging his husband tightly, "Is Jason or somebody with Duke?"

"Yeah. Jason is with him." Leo sat next to Ace and held his hand. "You worried about your best friend at all?"

"She's strong." Ace answered, holding tightly to his hand, "She'll be okay."

"But you're still worried..."

"She's pushing a six pound, screaming baby out of her lady parts. Of course, I'm somewhat worried."

Nico stood, "Okay! I think that's enough talking about my sister and her lady parts. I'm going to get coffee." He left the waiting room and wandered down the halls. Hospitals were always the last place he wanted to be.

His other sister came rushing up with her boyfriend, "Nico, how is she?"

"Good I guess." He poured himself a cup of coffee.

They both looked worried, but Hazel more than Frank. He asked awkwardly, "Are we just waiting now?"

"Yeah." Nico stated. As usual, he wasn't in the mood for talking.

Frank poured another cup of coffee, before they headed back towards the waiting room. He sat next to Ace, and handed him the coffee before letting Hazel sit in his lap. The blonde smiled thankfully, he'd been living off of coffee lately, before cuddling into Leo.

About two hours later the doctor came out and told them everything went smoothly and that they could go in and see them if they wanted. Everyone smiled and hugged each other, then raced quickly down the hall to see the new arrival.


	11. 11) Gael Hastings

Gael had never been so glad to be a male before, because labor looked horrible. Standing next to Ebony while she was in labor was painful enough, but it was beautiful in a weird way. The moment their baby started crying, happiness filled his chest. He kissed Ebony gently, smiling brightly.

Ebony smiled and kissed back, then she gazed down at their beautiful daughter, "Malory. But is is it her first name or middle name?"

He smiled, gently petting his daughter's head, "I don't care."

Ebony kissed her forehead, "Jasmine Malory Hastings." She looked at Gael for approval.

"Sure." He nodded too happy to really care. This child was theirs, and nobody could take her away from them.

She kissed Gael happily, then looked at her friends, "Do you guys want to hold her?"

Ace smiled, and gently took her, "She's so small..."

Ebony laughed, "...She didn't feel like it..." Then she yawned, softly.

Her husband lay down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders as he best friend smiled at them, "She's cute."

Nico walked over to Ace and carefully took Jasmine from him, "She is."

It must have been the new-mother thing because Eb looked like she was getting really nervous about her baby being passed around the room. So, Nico handed the baby back to her mother. Gael put his other arm under her's to help support the child.

A nurse came in to shoo everyone out except Gael, "Okay everyone. It's time for the baby to eat so you all got to go."

Leo walked to Eb and hugged her quickly before walking out with Ace. Hazel smiled at her sister before leading Frank out as well. Brian hung back a moment, and smiled at the couple, "It will be nice to have some new life around town."

Ebony smiled, "I'm excited to be moving."

Gael smiled brightly at his best friend as Brian left the room. He settled deeper into the bed, and held his wife and child close. Eb kissed him then lowered her shirt so their daughter could start eating. She winced at first but became used to it after a moment. He looked away, nervously fiddling with the bedclothes

Ebony looked at him curiously, "You okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine."

She put a hand on his, "You sure? 'Cause you're nervously messing with the sheets..."

"I'm fine." He smiled at her gently, "Maybe it's because I wasn't, but...breastfeeding makes me kind of nervous..."

"Why?" She kissed him.

"I don't know. It's just a weird thing I have."

"Okay." The baby finished feeding and Eb covered up again and rocked her to sleep. "Do you mind putting her down in the bassinet for me?"

"Sure." Gael took his daughter, rocking her gently before laying her down.


	12. 12) Ebony Blake

Ebony was just dozing off when a figure appeared next to her bed. Even though her eyes were closed she knew it wasn't Gael. Her eyes fluttered open, it was Morpheus. Eb smiled at him, "Hi."

The god smiled back, "Hello, darling."

She looked around the room, Gael wasn't there. "Where's Gael?"

"He went to get coffee." Morpheus moved through the room to smile down at the new child, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Eb smiled at him. She was so tired but she was forcing herself to stay awake to talk to him. Which was ironic since he was the god of dreams.

"You should sleep, darling. Children make sleep hard to get."

Ebony laughed, "Okay. Thank you for visiting, by the way. It means alot."

Morpheus smiled, gently running a few fingers along the child's cheek, "Of course I came. She's my first grandchild in several decades."

Eb wasn't sure how Morpheus would react to the next thing she was going to say, "Her middle name...We named her after Gael's mother. Malory."

That made the god smile, "It's not really surprising that he'd want to."

"Yeah."

"Her first name is Jasmine, isn't it?" He prompted.

Eb blushed slightly, "Yeah. Jasmine Malory." She looked at her sleeping baby and smiled.

"Your mother, and his then." Morpheus reached down, and picked the child up gently.

"I-Yeah. Its her name." She looked up and say Gael standing in the doorway.

Her husband smiled, "Hey, dad."

The god smiled back, "I just came to see her." He set the baby down again, "I should go though. The people in Manhattan are starting to fall asleep so I have dreams to give."

Ebony smiled as the god disappeared, then she looked at Gael. "Happy with your coffee?"

"It's hospital coffee." He answered, sitting down next to her, "So, Jasmine..."

She took his hand and closed her eyes, "What about her?"

"Your mom?"

Ebony nodded. "Yeah. I..." She didn't really know what to say next.

Gael kissed her gently, holding her hand tightly.


	13. 13) Ace Kindle

Ace looked over at his brother rocking Duke to sleep. Jason loved the boy, but didn't get to see him much. Ace kept scrubbing the burnt pan in frustration. He was tumbling apart, and Ace knew it. Instead of focusing on it, he kept scrubbing with vigor.

Jason looked at his brother, "You okay, Ace? You seem a little high strung lately..."

"Just tired." The older blonde muttered, "Duke hasn't been sleeping, and since Gael left Leo's had to work even more."

"Okay. Anything else...?"

Duke was squirming in Jason's arms, and reached for Ace, "Dada."

Ace sighed, going to take his son from Jason. He took Duke, holding the child on his hip, "I love Duke, you know that. But since we got him, we...We haven't had sex. Leo and I used to not be able to go to sleep without fucking first, but we haven't in over a year. Its starting to get to me. Plus, school, and Leo's always working. I'm twenty-one, I'm not suppose to be deal with all of this shit yet!"

"Calm down. Do you want me to take care of Duke for the weekend?"

He sat his boy down in his bed, and sat down next to Jason, "He can't sleep through the night..."

"It's fine." Jason stood and started packing Duke a bag. "I'm taking him for the weekend. You and Leo are going to have fun while he's gone." Without another word, Jason picked up the one year old and walked out the front door.

Ace watched him go, trying to not panic, before letting his mind wander to the happy place of we're-fucking-tonight. He glanced at the clock, Leo should be home soon, before heading into their bedroom.

Several minutes later Leo came into the house, "Ace! Duke! I'm home!" There wasn't an answer so he headed to their bedroom, "Ace?"

The blonde was laying in bed, naked. His eyes closed, and his hand rubbing over his cock. The sights and sounds made Leo smile, but there was one thing missing in the house, "Ace...Where's Duke?"

The red, burning eyes opened to stare lustfully at his husband, "Jason took him for the weekend so we can have some alone sexy time." He got up on his knees, legs spread, still palming himself. He smiled at Leo, "Now come here, and let me fuck you into the mattress."

Ace was just way too tempting. His husband couldn't think of anything else to ask, as he moved closer to the blonde, "You make a very strong argument..."

The blonde moved to the edge of the bed slowly, running his hands under Leo's greasy shirt. He was sweaty from working in the shop all day with greasy stains on his clothes, and a smear on his cheek. A part of Ace found it unbelievably sexy. He moved until their lips were inches apart, "Strip for me."

Leo followed the order quickly, letting Ace's eyes trace over his body. The blonde looked hungry, he had no other way to describe the look in his lover's eyes. The son of Hephaestus completely understood the feeling. He was longing for the man constantly since they'd last fucked. Whenever he bottomed, he could see the wolf-ish canine in Ace which had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"I want you to take me, Ace. I haven't had you in so long." Leo pressed closer to his lover as he spoke until the blonde was on his back, "Fuck me. Claim me. Pound your cock up my ass, and make me scream for you."

Ace growled, flipping them over. His hands held tightly to Leo's wrists, letting his fingernails dig in slightly. Leo whimpered cutely as Ace leaned down to growl into his ear, "You want me to make you scream, hu?"

"Please!" Leo tried to reach up to kiss Ace, but the blonde was too far away. Ace took pity on the boy, and kissed him hard. He bit Leo's bottom lip hard, before pushing his tongue in. Of course, Ace won the battle since Leo was in a very submissive mood.

Ace was tempted to take his time, to work Leo until he broke and started full fledge begging, but he was too needy. He needed to claim Leo again, and gain release. Reaching for their bedside table, Ace pulled a bottle of lube out. He pressed two fingers into Leo together, making the other man whimper while still pressing down on the intrusion. Ace prepared him possibly a little too quickly, and might have pressed in a little too soon for their long span of celibacy.

"More, baby, give me more." Leo begged softly, "Pound me."

Eager to please, Ace smiled and quickly pressed into his lover. He didn't give Leo much adjusting time before starting to thrust quickly. Neither of the men lasted very long and before long they were screaming into each other's mouths as they came hard together.

Afterwards, they cuddled together with their foreheads pressed together, both barely keeping their eyes open. Leo muttered, "I really miss our moments like this."

Ace smiled weakly, "Me too. We'll get them back soon, once Duke calms down. As for right now...we have all weekend."

Leo hummed softly, "Good. That means I get your ass in the morning."

"Please do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. 14) Ebony Blake

Ebony had just finished changing Jasmine's diaper when Gael came in the room. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey."

He smiled, and kissed her, "Morning, Beautiful. What's your plan for the day?"

"Well," She picked up their daughter, "We have grocery shopping to do."

"Sure, do you want me to come?"

"If you want. I can find my way around town."

"That's not exactly what I was worried about." He smiled, putting his arm around her waist.

Eb kissed him, "What were you worried about?" She moved to their daughter's dresser and pulled out a little onesie with butterflies on it. Then, she put the baby back on the changing table and took off her dirty shirt to put on the clean little butterfly onesie.

"The people. It takes them awhile to warm up to new people." Gael helped her as much as he could, "Besides, I haven't been around for a while."

Ebony shrugged, "Okay. Well, maybe it would be nice if you were there too..."

Gael smiled, "I'll go get the stroller ready." He left.

His wife rolled her eyes. He was so eager, it was cute. Eb looked at Jasmine, she was drooling on her shirt again. "Jazz." The daughter of darkness kissed her baby's cheek then wiped up the slobber.

He came back in a few minutes later, carefully putting Jasmine in the stroller, "What all do we need?"

Eb picked up the diaper bag and put it under the stroller, "Milk, eggs, bread, cheese, and baby food."

"Should we make a list or something?"

"Yeah probably." She walked into the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and a pen. Then she started writing down the list.

He pushed Jazz into the kitchen, and started looking through the food they had, "We should probably get stuff for dinners, too."

"Okay." She started writing down different veggies and meats. Gael finished looking through the food they had before going over to her. Eb looked at their baby, she was playing with her toys. So Ebony wrapped her arms around Gael's neck and smiled at him.

"Look at us." he smiled, "We're being adults."

Ebony smirked at him, "Well, it took some of us longer than others."

Gael stuck his tongue out, "We should go, the walk into town can take a bit."

She kissed him quickly before taking the stroller and walking to the door. Gael followed her, locking the door behind them. "So...About the town..." She took his hand as they walked.

He shrugged, "It's a small town. They're kind of weird, but it's nice."

Ebony kissed his cheek, "Gael, we're demigods. I don't think anything could get weirder."

Gael shrugged, "Maybe...It's a different kind of weird."

"Okay, what kind of weird?" She wrapped her arm around his waist and continued pushing the stroller with one hand.

"I...You'll see, Beautiful." He put his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her temple.

Ebony smiled at him as they reached town, "We're a family." She kissed him lovingly before looking around the town. Gael lead the way through the streets. The town was small but the people seemed friendly enough.

She headed over to the grocery store. Gael grabbed a basket, leading the way through the tiny store. Several people chatted with Gael, and he introduced them to his wife and daughter. They all acted like they'd known him since he was born. Ebony smiled at everyone who stopped to talk to them. They all seemed happy to meet the new family in town. She didn't see why Gael said they were weird.

As they were checking out, a woman came in. She was on the larger side while still being beautiful, and wore an arrangement of bright colors. Gael smiled at her as the woman came over to them, "Gael, darling, you really did grow up nice."

He smiled, "Hey, Signora Coo."

"Are you back to us for good, darling?"

"I'm back. Ebony and I are going to be living on Grandpa's farm." He put his arm around Ebony, "Eb, this is Signora Coo. She teaches dance in town."

Ebony held out her hand to Signora Coo, "Hello." She smiled but then looked down worriedly as Jazz started whining. Eb quickly picked up her child and rocked her until she quieted.

He picked up the groceries, "Ebony and I just got married a six months ago, and this is our daughter Jasmine Malory."'

Signora Coo smiled brightly, "She's darling!"

Eb smiled at Signora Coo, "Thank you. But its close to her nap time so we have to get back."

"Of course." She smiled at the young couple, stopping Gael as before he left. They talked for a minute, before he came outside.

Gael picked up Jasmine, putting the groceries in the stroller, "Lets go home, love."

Back in the house Eb put Jasmine down for her nap. Then sat on the couch next to Gael when he finished putting the groceries away, "Hello, darling." She kissed his neck.

He smiled, kissing her, "Jazz asleep?"

"Yeah. Which means we have about an hour and half of alone time."

Gael smiled, leaning back with his eyes closed, "Alone is good..."

Ebony sat up and straddled him on the couch. He put his arms around her, and beamed up at her, "Hi..."

She kissed him hungrily. Their dry spell hadn't been as long as Ace's and Leo's but it still felt like it had been and eternity. Gael kissed back, but was distracted slightly. Eb pulled back, "What's wrong?"

He just shook his head, "I'm just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" She asked gently.

"It's nothing. Just something Signora Coo said."

Eb looked at him curiously, "What did she say?"

"Shit about my mom. I mean...I knew before but..." Gael shook his head, kissing her.

She kissed back gently, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"Okay." She got off of his lap and sat next to him.

Gael tried to pull her back, "Where are you going?"

"I just..." She smiled and sat back in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, nipping slightly.

He held her close, "Did you...want to talk about it?"

"No. I mean, not if you don't want to." She kissed him then pulled him back down on the couch on top of her.

Gael thought for a minute before sighing, and hiding his face in her neck, "My mom...She was a prostitute..."

Ebony held him tightly, "How...Are you sure?"

"Everybody talked about it. I'm sure."

She wasn't sure what to say to him. She just held him close, then she realized what she said about her name when they were talking about it. "Gael, I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "I kind of got used to the idea, but she...with Jazz getting her name, Signora Coo kind of hinted that maybe Jazz would..."

Eb pushed him off of her, "I thought we're passed that argument...And Signora Coo hinted that our daughter would do the same thing?"

Gael nodded, unable to look at his wife.

"That's ridiculous."

"I guess." He shrugged, "I was thinking...if she wants to, that Jazz takes dance..."

"If she wants to."

Gael leaned down, and kissed her heatedly. Eb kissed back and pulled him back into her. He slipped his hands under her shirt. She smiled at her husband and pushed her shirt off for him. Gael stripped his own shirt off, before kissing down her neck. Ebony moaned softly, making sure the baby wouldn't wake. He glanced at Jazz's door, "We need to keep it down."

Ebony smiled at him, "Well, be quiet then." She kissed him, biting his lip.

He kissed back eagerly, unlatching her bra. Her hands moved along his chest and to his belt. She unbuckled it then pushed down his jeans. Gael bucked into her hand, and slipped his hand under her skirt. Ebony bit her lip, swallowing a moan. She pushed down her skirt and tossed it to the floor.

Gael kissed down her stomach, to suck her gently. She had to suppress, yet again, another moan. "...Gael. That's not fair."

"How is that not fair? We're sexing."

"How about I make you moan. Then you'll know what I mean." She laughed lightly.

He licking her long and slow. Ebony could barely hold back her moans by this point. Geal pulled a condom from his jeans, and slipped it on, "Ready?"

She nodded. Gael pressed into her slowly. Her back arched and she gripped his shoulders tightly. He kissed her as he started thrusting. As she kissed him, a quiet moan slipped from her lips. Gael groaned, moving faster. Eb wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He nipped her lip, and started rubbing her. She parted her lips for Gael when he nipped her. Gael rubbed her quickly, pounding quickly.

Suddenly Jasmine started crying. Eb groaned and looked up at Gael, "She's awake..."

Gael winced, "I'm close..."

"But...The baby..." Ebony glanced at her door.

Hesitantly, Gael stopped, and pulled out slowly. He pulled his pants on, and went in to Jasmine. Gael picked her up, rocking her. Eb put on her own clothes and stood in the doorway, watching Gael and their child.


	15. 15) Duke Kindle-Valdez

'Daddy' came in to wake Duke up. The five year old was already up, and bouncing around the room happily. He jumped into the blonde's arms as soon as he walked into the room, "Daddy! Daddy! Is it time?"

Ace laughed, holding his son, "You have to get dressed, and eat breakfast before we go."

"Okay!" Duke jumped down, and raced around the room. Ace watched his son pull on the Captain America red, white, and blue uniform he loved to wear. With the blonde hair, he almost looked like Steve Rogers as a five year old.

He then ran into the kitchen, and right up to Leo, latching onto his arm, "Papá!"

Leo picked him up and swung him threw the air, "Hey there kiddo!" he kissed his forehead.

"Papá! Can we have french toast for breakfast?" Duke knew he had his dads wrapped around his little finger, and made a cute, pouting face at Leo.

Leo looked at Ace for a moment then back to Duke, "Sure! Why not?" He set him down, "Go sit at the table. It'll be ready soon."

"Yay!" Duke ran into the living room, and grabbed his matching shield. When Leo called to him for breakfast, he raced into the kitchen with his shield up. Duke smiled at his dad, "'Stark, we need a plan of attack.'"

Leo laughed and put a plate at Duke's spot, "Eat your breakfast. Attack that toast!"

The little blonde sat at the table quickly, and started eating his breakfast with vigor. Ace walked into the room, and kissed Leo lightly, "Good morning, bello."

Leo kissed back, "Jeez, we have a busy day ahead of us..."

Duke looked between his two dads, swallowing his large bite of brown sugar, cinnamon, and egg covered bread, "Papá...why is there two of you?"

Leo looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Lindsey said her mommy is bringing her to the party. Jazz has a mommy. Why don't I have a mommy?" He looked up at his fathers innocently. Ace just looked at Leo with the silent question of how do we explain this to our five year old?

Leo sat down next to his son, "Well...First of all you were sent to us from Lady Venus. And second, not all families need a mommy..."

"Everybody else has a mommy." Duke took another bite of his breakfast.

"Well, you're special. Our family is special."

Ace sat down on the other side of their son, "It doesn't mean we're any less of a family or that we love you any less. You're still our son, and we're still your fathers."

Duke nodded, looking down at his food. An idea came to Ace. He reached out to brush some of his son's hair back, "Duke...have the other kids been picking on you about it?"

Leo kissed Duke's cheek, "If they have. Don't listen to them. Okay?"

"Si, Papá." Duke went back to his toast, but he was eating with less energy.

Leo looked at Ace and sighed. Then he turned back to Duke, "Eat up. Jazz is coming over early to play before your party."

Duke looked up at him, "Black Widow?"

Ace smiled, kissing the top of his head as he went to get himself a cup of coffee, "Yeah, maybe you can get papá to play Ironman with you."

The child brightened at that, "Will you, papá?"

"Sure. As long as Daddy plays Hulk." He smirked at Ace.

Ace looked between the two expectant faces, and his excuses died on his lips. There was no way he could argue, "Maybe Uncle Gael will be Loki for us."

"Who is Auntie Eb?" Duke pouted cutely, "She needs to play!"

Ace through for a minute, "She could be Agent Maria Hill, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

Leo laughed, "Sounds good, Duke?"

"Okay..." The boy answered, looking down, "Couldn't Jazz be Peggy and Auntie Eb be Black Widow?"

Papá looked at Duke, "Okay. We'll let them know they've been drafted for your game when they get here."

"Yes!" Duke bounded up, grabbing his shield again, and running into the living room.

Ace started doing the dishes, and glanced at Leo, "He wants Jazz to be Peggy? When did that change?"

"Yep. And about two seconds ago."

Ace rolled his eyes. What seemed like an eternity later, the doorbell rang. Duke yelled that he got it, and ran for the door. He opened the door, and smiled at Gael, Ebony, and Jasmine there. He held his shield up proudly for a second before grabbing Jazz's four year old hand, "Peggy! We're going dancing!" Ebony smiled as her daughter raced off into the family room with Duke.

Jasmine laughed and hugged Duke, "I missed you!"

He hugged back, agreeing, "Too long."

"What are we playing first?"

"We're dancing." Duke answered brightly. He didn't know how to dance, but he tried his best. He put one hand on her waist, and held her other hand up in the air.

Jazz laughed and starts twirling in circles with him. Their laughs and giggled carried into the kitchen and dining room area.

Ace turned to Leo and his friends, "I thought we were playing Avengers, now they're dancing. He's being very weird today."

Eb looked at her best friend, "Really?" She smiled, "I think it's really cute."

Suddenly Jazz kissed Duke then ran into the kitchen giggling. He didn't move for a few seconds before running after her, "Peggy!"

Ace wrapped his arms around his son, "Okay, Captain America, we have a mission. Go get your shoes on."

Duke ran off to his bedroom. What Jazz had just done made no sense to him. Papá and daddy did it everyday, and he'd seen couples around New Rome do it. Jazz kissing him didn't make sense. Why would she do that? He pulled his shoes on, and grabbed his shield again before racing back to the adults, "Party time!"

When they got to the park, the first thing Duke did was race to the swings as the adults started setting up his party. Before long, his godfather arrived. The birthday boy, jumped on Jason, "Padrino!"

Jason laughed, holding his godson close as he walked over to the table where his brother was laying out an Avenger's tablecloth, "Captain America attacked me with hugs."

Jazz ran over and hugged Jason too, although they weren't as close. Jason was one of those people that little kids just loved anyways.

He laughed, rubbing the top of her hair, "Hey, Jazz!" She had black hair like her mother with Gael's eyes.

"She's Peggy." Duke stated, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck.

Jazz laughed and ran off when one of Duke's friends came up to her.

Duke sat at the table for a few minutes, watching the other kids play before racing after them. As he ran off the corner of the tablecloth started darkening into ash with tiny fires at the corner. The adults didn't notice at first, but after a minute Ace noticed the flames eating away at the crape paper.

Leo ran over and extinguished the flames, "What happened?!"

"I don't know!" Ace answered, crossing his arms.

"Well, it wasn't me!" Leo knew that accusing look that Ace wore.

"What else could have happened? We don't have matches or anything."

Leo looked over to their son, "...Duke..."

Ace followed his gaze, "What?"

"It was him!" Leo was overcome with joy.

"No, he's not..." The blonde didn't sound sure at all as he watched Duke run around with the other kids.

"He can light stuff on fire with his hands! This is awesome!"

Ace linked his fingers with Leo's, "We're going to have to buy a bunch of fireproof shit."

"I know! It'll be great!" Leo ran over and hugged his son. "Having a good birthday, Duke?"

Duke looked up at him, and smiled, "Si, Papá. Can we have cake soon?"


	16. 16) Leo Valdez

Ebony, Leo, Gael, and Ace were all sitting on the couch watching a movie while the kids were sleeping. When the movie ended Ebony stood up, "Guys I've gotta tell you something..."

Leo, "What is it?"

She smiled at them, "I'm having another baby."

Gael smiled brightly, holding her close. Ace smiled, and hugged her, "That's great, right?"

"Yeah!" Leo was excited for his friends but he knew Ace would have something to say about it when they left. After the movie, they all agreed to go to bed. Ace lay in their guest bed, watching his lover get ready for bed.

Suddenly, he stated, "I want another baby."

Leo was shocked, "Wait, what?"

"Lets have another baby."

"With all the trouble we had with Duke?"

"We're older now. We know what we're doing better and I'm out of school. I want another baby."

Leo sighed, "...Okay..." He was a real pushover when it came to Duke and Ace.

"Do you not want another one?" Ace muttered, not really feeling his lover was being very supportive.

"I-Yes."

"You do or you don't? Just tell me what you're feeling."

"Yes. If you're ready for another so am I."

Ace smiled, pulling Leo down into the bed so they could kiss.

Leo kissed him, "But how are we getting said child?"

That made Ace falter, "I...I don't know. Pray to Lady Venus for it. I mean, she likes us."

"But if that doesn't work...Should we adopt..."

"I want demigod blood at least. We could adopt a demigod who needs a safe home." The blonde suggested.

"I like that idea." Leo smiled at him.

Ace beamed, and kissed him happily, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. 17) Duke Kindle-Valdez

"Buenos días, papá." Duke smiled at Leo as he came into the kitchen. The freshly sixteen year old boy, hugged his dad. His blonde hair was cropped for the legion, and his arm was now decorated with the purple SPQR along with five lines along with the Vulcan symbol (a V attached to an upside down cross). He'd buffed up a lot, and was running for the senate.

"Hola." He smiled at his son.

Leo was about to say something when Jazz came running into the house, "Duke!"

The hero laughed, and hugged her tightly, "Hey, Jazz!"

"I missed you!" They really only got to see each other on their birthdays and special occasions.

"I missed you too." Duke picked her up, twirling them around. Ace walked in, smiling as he watched the two.

Jasmine pulled away from him, smiling, when Ace walked in. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Duke smiled at her, before Ace took him in a hug. Even with him just out at the camp they hardly ever saw each other. As they were hugging, more of Duke's friends showed up. One of them came up to her and they started talking. He pulled her away to meet some of the other people there.

Suddenly, a little red haired girl rushed up to Duke, and jumped into his arms, "Hermano!"

He laughed, holding his little sister close, "Hey, Izzy!"

Just then Jasmine's little brother ran up to Izzy. "Hey! Izzy!"

The eight year old jumped out of her brother's arms to hug the other boy, "James! Do you want to play doctor?"

"Sure." James looked at Duke, "Uh, by the way one of your friends is trying to get it on with my sister." With that he walked away with Izzy to play doctor.

Duke watched the two little kids walk away, before he started looking for Jasmine. After a few minutes, he found her talking to Phil Gonzalez a son of Mars. The guy was clearly flirting with her, touching her elbow and smiling charmingly. The imagine annoyed Duke.

Jazz looked at Duke and smiled. Then she turned back to Phil, he tried touching her arm again and she pulled away slightly. She glanced at Duke again, it was obvious she was feeling uncomfortable with the son of Mars touching her.

Anger rose in the legacy's chest. He hated people like Phil who didn't pay any attention to other people's feelings. Duke went over to them, "Hey, Jazz. Our parents were talking about wanting to get a picture of us. Something about their scrapbooks. I don't know, it was my dad."

"Sure." When they were far enough away from Phil she sighed, "Thanks"

"Phil's an ass." Duke muttered, rubbing his left arm awkwardly with his right.

"I noticed." She took his hand. The action was meant to be friendly, but there was more behind it. "Don't let it bother you."

Duke smiled at her, "We really should take those pictures. Dad'll get upset if he doesn't get some of all the kids."

"Okay." She lead him to the parents then let go of his hands when they got closer. Every time they got together they always got a picture of all the kids.


	18. 18) Jazz Hastings

It was the day before her Sweet 16 and Duke was supposed to be waiting for her when she got home. Jazz just had to survive one more class. Then she could see her best friend in the whole world. Towards the beginning of her last period, a knock came to the door. The teacher went to answer it, and talked to the boy outside for a minute before letting Duke Jason Kindle-Valdez in.

Jasmine gasped when she saw Duke walk into her class. She jumped up and pulled him out the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I was under the impression I was doing something cute..." He looked at her confused, keeping one hand behind his back.

A smile crept onto her face, "You are." she looked at his hand, "What's behind your back?" she asked curiously.

"Um, well..." He looked nervous as he pulled a rose from behind his back, "I was going to be all cute, and ask you out..."

His lifelong friend just smiled and kissed him gently, "Yes. I'll go out with you."

Duke smiled brightly, slipping the thornless rose behind her right ear, "I was going to do it in front of the class, but this is probably better."

Jasmine laughed and hugged him tightly, "I missed you." She looked up at him. This was easily the best day of her life. She finally got Duke, the guy she'd been crazy about for three years.

He held her close, and kissed the top of her head. Duke kissed her lightly, "You have class...I'll be right here when you get out."

"Okay." She headed back to class.

Sure enough, when she was done with class Duke was waiting for her, sitting against the wall, and reading a binder, "Hey." she looked at the binder, "What's that?"

Duke stood up, "Senate homework." He put his arm around her shoulders, and tucked the binder under his other arm, "It's very exhausting."

Jazz smiled, "Senator? Congrats." She kissed his cheek. "Why do I get the feeling your parents told you to stay at the house and they have a lecture in store when we get back?"

"Probably because they did tell me to stay at the house, and they probably do have a lecture in store for me." Duke smiled, as they started walking towards her locker, "Doesn't matter though. Getting in trouble was worth it."

"Oh really?" She opened her locker, exchanged books, then she closed it and leaned against them.

"I got kisses from the pretty birthday girl." Duke smiled, kissing her again.

Jasmine kissed back, "Yeah. But we should head back now. Its a long walk."

"We should." Duke agreed, linking their fingers as they left the school.

When they walked up to the house no one was home. She put her stuff in her room and looked at Duke, "Should we tell them about us?" She sat in the chair by her desk and looked at him.

"They'll find out anyway. They've known us since I was born, they'll know something's up." Duke answered, leaning against her doorframe.

"Okay." She kissed him, arms going around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he slowly deepened the kiss. Gods, where did he learn to kiss like that? She pulled back, breathless.

He smiled brightly, before looking back as the front door opened. Leo's voice came through to them, "Duke? Jazz?"

Jasmine answered first as she walked out of the hallway, "Here." She smiled at him.

Leo smiled, and hugged her as Duke followed her out, "Hey, birthday girl."

"Hi. How are you?" She walked to the kitchen, "Want anything to eat or drink?" She looked at Leo then to her boyfriend.

"I can get it." Duke smiled, "You want something?"

"No." But she followed him into the kitchen anyway and closed the door behind her.

Duke smiled, and kissed her lightly before going to get a couple glasses of water. Jazz pulled him back after he put the cups down. She kissed him, pulling him close. He laughed softly, and kissed back happily.

Suddenly, Ace came in causing the teenagers to jump away from each other. Ace smiled at them, "Was I interrupting something?"

"What? No, dad, we were just getting something to drink." Duke wasn't blushing, but he fumbled over his words.

Jazz bit back a sarcastic answer, "Nope. Like Duke said, we were just getting a drink."

Ace looked between the two, knowing his son was lying but he just nodded, "Okay."

The teenage blonde finished getting the cups of water before the trio walked back into the living room. Ace kissed Leo while Izzy rushed over to Jazz with her bright red ringlets bouncing, "Jazz, you look so pretty. Do you think we could go shopping sometime while we're here?"

"Of course." Then she looked at Duke and smirked, "But no boys allowed." Jazz looked at Izzy and smiled.

Duke stuck his tongue out at her, but Izzy didn't seem to notice as she latched onto the other girl's hand, "I really want to find a jean jacket with studs on it."

Jazz laughed, "Okay. Well let me go grab my purse. We can go shopping right now." She went to her room to grab her bag. Then came back a minute later, "Okay, Izzy. Let's go."

Ace held his daughter between his legs for a minute, telling her to be good, before the demigod ran off with Jazz. Duke looked between his dads awkwardly, he knew they knew something was up.


	19. 19) Duke Kindle-Valdez

As the girls left, Duke looked between his dads. They knew something had happened with Jazz. Ace always seemed to know when something was up with him in the romantic side of life. Dread settled into him as a thought crossed his mind for the first time, What if they aren't okay with this?

Leo nodded at a chair, "Take a seat, Duke."

"You're not gonna try to talk to me about sex, are you?" He found himself asking without thought.

"Sort of. We're going to talk to you about Jazz." Leo looked at Ace for some help with this topic

Reluctantly, Duke sat down across from them as Ace started slowly, "We can tell something's going on between the two of you, and we just want to make sure that we're being safe and respectful."

"We're not having sex if that's what you think." Duke muttered. He was seventeen now, and had known Jazz since Ebony had been pregnant with her. They'd also instilled a very solid respect rule in both him and Izzy. He wasn't going to be disrespectful to her. Duke wasn't even sure he knew how to be disrespectful to a woman he liked.

"Okay. As long as you know to be safe and such when you do...I don't see the problem with you guys going out."

Ace was a little more reluctant, but before he could say anything Jazz's parents walked in from picking up Brian James from school.

Ebony looked at the scene before her, "What's going on?"

Her husband looked between them before nudging his son, "Hey, James, why don't you go do your homework, and I'll be in soon to help. Okay?"

"Um, Dad. Its summer vacation..." James laughed.

Ebony looked at her son, "Just go to your room, please."

"Okay, Mom." James ran off to his room to play or do whatever eleven year old boys do.

Duke wore the look he used to get all the time whenever he got in trouble as the other two adults sat down. All four seemed to be looking at him for an answer, and before he knew it he was talking, "I asked Jazz out today. It was very cute and romantic. You'd be very proud of me, dad. And I know, we've been friends forever. We were raised together. There's just something about her that makes my chest feel all empty, and how smart she is, and the way her hair shines in the sunlight. I just can't help liking her, and apparently she likes me because she said yes. Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here. I always feel sick around her, but the good kind of sick, and I hate when we don't see each other for a while because it hurts. And when she comes to visit, the other guys flirt with her. And I just..." His voice gave out, and he looked down at his hands fiddling nervously in his lap.

Ebony smiled at him, "I don't see a problem with you and Jazz going out." She looked at Gael for his opinion.

He looked at the teenager in front of them, and smiled, "Yeah, if that's really how you feel...Who are we to break something like that?"

Duke looked at his dad longingly. The older blonde moved over to sit next to his son, and put his arms around him, "We just want you to be happy, but be safe. You both have such bright futures ahead of you, and you don't need to become young parents like we did."

He rested his head on Ace's shoulder. Their position reminded Ace of when Duke had gotten the flu when he was nine, and he had to take care of the boy by himself because Leo was at Camp Half-Blood telling them that he and Ace wanted to adopt the little Apollo girl who was still too young to lift a bow.

Eb looked at Duke, "But...If you hurt my daughter..."

"I understand, ma'am." Duke smiled at her, his bright red eyes flickering with happiness.


	20. 20) Gael Hastings

Gael hated this decision, but deep down he knew it was time. It was time for their babies to grow up, and start training to be heroes. Besides, with Duke and Izzy there, they'd at least know people at Camp Half Blood. Jazz was sixteen now with a boyfriend, she wasn't a child anymore. She'd be off to college soon enough. Brian James would be a teenager in a few years with hormones. They should know how to defend themselves.

Duke had already served seven of his ten years in the legion, and Izzy would be starting in the fall when she turned ten. Gael just didn't want his babies to have to deal with that life. He wanted them to have as close to a normal life as they could. Going to summer camp is normal...

He glanced back at the two in their back seat as he drove towards Half Blood Hill, "If you guys get homesick, just call and we'll come get you."

"Dad. We'll be fine." Jazz smiled and nudge James, "Won't we James?"

"Yeah. We'll be good."

Ebony looked at her husband, "Gael. Relax." She smiled gently.

He sighed, "Everything's going to be fine, right?"

When they were at a redlight she kissed his cheek gently, "Everything is going to be fine." She turned around, "Right kids?"

They both nodded their heads, "Yes, Mom."

Gael stopped just outside the borders so they could walk up the hill. He couldn't keep himself from smiling at the valley he'd called home for so many years, and looking over to his kids to see their reactions.

Jazz honestly didn't even notice. The only thing she noticed was Duke arriving next to them, she jumped out of the car and ran over to her boyfriend. James however, stopped to look at the valley and gasped. The view was amazing, and it was obvious that he was excited to be there. Duke picked her up, and twirled her around happily.

Gael put his hands on James' shoulders, "You'll do fine."

James smiled at his father, "Thanks. But, what cabin do you think I'll be in?"

"Where do you want to be?"

"Morpheus." He smiled excitedly.

Gael crouched, and put his arms around James, "I think we can make that happen." He winked, and stood up again, "Come on! Enough welcomes, you can continue that later."

Jazz walked back over to her father as they crossed the border into camp. They walked past Peleus and James looked at Gael, "Dad, what's that?"

"That would be the magic dragon who guards the Golden Fleece." He answered, barely looking at where the boy was pointing. What eleven year old wouldn't ask about a dragon?

Ebony nudged Gael, "Speaking of which. We need to get another branch from the tree for the front door."

Suddenly Chiron came up to them, he was in his full Centaur form, "Gael!" He smiled at his former demigod student.

Gael smiled back as the sights and sounds of camp seemed to fill him up. He really did miss this place, "Hey, Chiron. James, don't just stare. Say hi."

"S-Sorry." He looked up at the half horse half man, "Hi."

His father smiled at the centaur, "This is Brian James, Eb and I's son. And the lovebirds over there are Jazz and Duke."

Chiron smiled, "Typical teenagers." He laughed, "I'm happy they're here."

Ace came up then, holding Izzy's hand as she hid behind his legs to peek out at Chiron, "You remember Isabella, right?"

"I do." He knelt on the ground, "Don't you remember me, Izzy?"

The girl blushed, and hid completely behind Ace's legs, acting far younger than her nine years. The blonde just smiled, "She's shy."

Chiron stood, "That's okay. The Apollo campers are always very nice."

Izzy darted away from her father to hug James tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder. James held her tightly, "Its okay Iz."

Their dads looked at each other before Gael returned his gaze to Chiron, and Ace looked over to his son, "Duke?"

The legacy came over, and smiled at them charmingly, "Yeah, dad?"

"Duke, this is Chiron. He'll be in charge of your training, and no getting into trouble."

The tone in Duke's voice made it sound like he wouldn't get in trouble ever, "Of course." He then offered a hand to Chiron, "I'm Duke. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Chiron shook his hand, "Ace and Leo taught you well." He turned to the parents, "I'll take good care of your kids." Then he turned to the kids, "Come on. I'll show you around and take you to your cabins."

Gael reluctantly let go of James, and crouched in front of him, "Be good." He stood, and hugged Jazz, "You too. Don't grow up too fast."

James nodded.

"Okay, Dad." She hugged him tightly. Then Ebony walked over and pulled them all into a big hug.

Ace kissed Izzy's cheek before hugging Duke, and linking fingers with his husband, "Don't get into trouble, either of you, or we will bring you home."


	21. 21) James Hastings

Oh man! This was it! He was at Camp Half-Blood! He couldn't wait to get summer started. Chiron pulled aside a handsome demigod, "Ethanael." He motioned for the boy to come over.

Ethanael came over. He looked about twelve, but with his full armor he could have been younger. An organized mop of black hair was revealed as he pulled his helmet off, and he had striking blue eyes, "Yeah, Chiron?"

"Can you show James around for me? I have to take Izzy to her cabin. James is going to be in Morpheus." He walked away then turned around, "Thanks."

James smiled at the other boy, "Who's your godly parent?"

He smiled back as they started towards the cabins, "Zeus." James nodded, suddenly feeling shy. Ethanael didn't notice, "Who's your godly parent? Or have you not been claimed yet?"

"I'm a legacy. My parent's are demigods."

"Oh..." The other boy looked down.

"So. I was hoping to be in Morpheus."

"That is where Chiron said to take you so I think you get that hope." Ethanael looked back up at him, and smiled again.

James smiled back, "Yeah. My dad is a son of Morpheus and my mother is a daughter of Hades. Honestly, I like Morpheus much better."

"Well, these are the cabins." Ethanael stood in the center of the horseshoe of godly cabins. He pointed to cabin one, the biggest of the male gods, "That's my cabin."

"Okay. And next to it is Hera, right?"

The son of Zeus nodded, "King and queen of the gods. The men are the odd numbered ones, and the women are the even."

"Which one is Morpheus?" He gazed at the cabins.

Ethanael took his hand, and pulled him towards the end of the row, "Cabin fifteen."

James looked at their hands and pulled away, "Thanks." He walked to the cabin door, "Guess I'll see ya later."

"Woah now. I'm suppose to show you around camp before passing you off to your head councilor." He put his hands up.

"Sorry." It wasn't Ethanael's fault, really. He was making James kind of uncomfortable, James had no idea what to do with these strange feelings that were stirring. And the sooner he got away from him the sooner he could figure out how to deal with them.

"It's lunch in half an hour. How about we continue the tour after? You can use the time to check out the cabin, and your roommates." He offered, smiling at James.

"Sure." He smiled and walked into the cabin. There was an older boy waiting for him, he was about sixteen. The rest of the kids were laying around on the bunks laughing and talking. There weren't many of them, just seven or eight. Not including James.

The sixteen year old boy smiled at James, "You must be the new legacy. I'm your head councilor, Evan."

"Hi. I'm James." He looked around, wondering which bunk would be his.

"Welcome to Morpheus, James." Evan smiled, leading him through the room to the bunk against the back wall, "This will be your bunk, the bathrooms are outside, and you can get most anything you could need from the camp store out by the Big House. Lunch is in half an hour, the cabin walks together, and eats together."

James nodded. Dad made camp seem like so much fun but so far they seemed really strict. He wondered when the fun would start. James laid down on the mattress and after a moment noticed a hole in the side of it by the wall. There was a white thing sticking out of it, so he picked it up. It was a letter. In Brian's hand writing, it was addressed to his father.

_...Camp sounds fun. I wish I was a demigod, you make it sound like its so much fun. New Mexico is the same. Boring as always. Remember about that list of pranks we wanted to do? Well I did most of them. Most recently, I loosened the screws on Mr. Petersons' chair. When his fat ass sat down he "broke" the chair. It was fantastic!_

_...I can't wait to see you this Christmas..._

_-Brian_

James was so going to have to show this to Jazz and ask his dad about the letter. There were more but he decided to pace himself, he would read one everyday. Just then a conch sounded, and the rest of the cabin got up.

The legacy jumped up and followed them out of the cabin and into the dining pavilion. He looked around and saw all of the campers crowded into the their tables. He looked for his sister and saw her sitting alone. James turned to Evan, "Why is my sister sitting alone?"

Evan followed his gaze to the Hades cabin, "Hades hasn't had any kids in a while. There are only three alive, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, and your mom."

"Oh." James took his seat at the end of the table and noticed Ethanael looking at him. He half smiled then was pulled into conversation with his cabin mates who were all around the same age, the oldest of the little group was no older than sixteen.

After lunch James met up with Ethanael to continue his tour, "Hey."

Ethanael smiled at him, and pulled James towards the woods, "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" James eagerly followed him into the woods.

"Rachel, the oracle. She has a cave out in the woods that she lives in."

"Why are we going to see the oracle?"

Ethanael shrugged, "She's nice, and she gets lonely out there when nobody visits her."

James shrugged, "Okay." Suddenly there was a noise to their left. James jumped, "What was that?"

The other boy smiled, "Probably a monster that wants to kill us. Don't worry about it."

"How can you not worry?" James shook his head, "Nevermind." He kept pushing through the woods.

"I meant don't you worry about it. I'll protect you."

James smiled, "Thanks."

A few minutes later the sounds came again, and Ethanael put one arm around James' shoulders. James smiled at the other boy and put his arm around his waist tightly.

A girl burst out of the woods a second later with dangerous gray eyes and short cropped blonde hair, "Ethanael! Scouting ahead of time is agains-" She stopped when she noticed James, and how the two boys were walking, "Oh..."

"We aren't scouting, Margaret, we're just walking."

James looked between the two of them awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. Margaret just turned around, and left without another word. Ethanael gently pulled James closer to him, "Told you I'd protect you."

James smiled, "Thanks." They came across a steady stream. The water was peaceful, it reminded James of the stream they had back home on the farm. Ethanael crouched next to the stream for a minute, letting the water run through his fingers. "Its just like the stream back home."

He looked up at James, and smiled, "Tell me about it."

"Okay." James sat on one of the rocks and started talking to Ethanael about the stream, the farm, and the town. After a while he stopped, "Sorry. I talk a lot."

Ethanael smiled, moving to sit next to him, "No, it's cute."

James smiled at the boy and move a little closer. The son of Zeus leaned forward slowly, but pulled away quickly as a woman appeared on the other side of the stream, "Ethanael, what are you doing out here?"

He smiled at her, "We were coming to visit you, Rachel. James, this Rachel, the oracle."

"Hi." James muttered. Well, this was awkward.

Rachel smiled at him, and crossed the stream, "You're Ebony and Gael's son? Brian James?"

"Yes."

"You look so much like your dad."

"Really?" James was happy to hear that. His dad was his hero.

"Of course." She smiled. Ethanael was trying to disappear without actually moving, but Rachel turned on him, "And don't you start thinking I didn't see that."

"I'm just trying to be welcoming." Ethanael answered, innocently. His arm going around James' shoulders again.

James smiled sweetly at Rachel until she disappeared. "We should go."

"Soon." Ethanael agreed, pulling James closer to him.

He put his arm around Ethanael's waist again and continued talking about his farm. The son of Zeus listened to him talk in silence until it was almost dinner time before he stood reluctantly, "We should go now. Dinner's soon." He offered a hand to James.

James took his hand and stood, "Okay." He headed back the way they came when Izzy came running up to them, grabbing onto him tightly.


	22. 22) Jazz Hastings

Lunch kind of sucked, she had to sit by herself at the Hades table but that was okay. Hades was supposed to do training with Hephaestus. After lunch Jasmine met up with the Hephaestus cabin in the arena for training.

Duke smiled at her as they got ready for sparring practice as he pulled his spatha out. He went over to her before they started, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

He carefully cupped her chin, " I know when something's up. You can tell me."

Jasmine looked into his eyes, "I don't know. It just feels weird being here."

"You'll get used to it." He promised, kissing her lightly.

She kissed back then walked away to pick up a sword. Then she walked back over to Duke, "Wanna spar?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure." Duke shrugged, and moved to get into position. Jazz got into position too. She wasn't completely sure what to do so she decided to just follow her instincts. He attacked, swinging his spatha in an arch towards her shoulder. Jazz jumped back and attempted to block. She had no fucking clue what she was doing.

Duke smiled, swinging his blade faster, this time at her side. She stepped back out of the path of the blade, "Duke! I have no clue what I'm doing. You're supposed to go easy on me."

"I am going easy." He answered, "Stop thinking so much. Listen to your body, not your mind."

"You sound really rapey when you say it like that." She laughed.

"My apologies, my lady." He bowed slightly, "I'd never do anything you don't want me to."

Jazz smiled and used a strike to get close to him, "But, what if I do want you to?"

This wasn't really pushing Duke physically, but suddenly his breathing was shallow as pressed closer to her, "What?"

She smirked and swung her sword at him in answer. Duke quickly fell to the ground, and flipped himself up before attacking back with vigor, aiming at her neck. Jazz ducked quickly and stabbed at his chest. He dodged, coming up behind her with his arms around her neck, holding his spatha to it, "So, where were we?"

Jazz laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "Hmm... You tell me."

Duke kissed her neck, not pulling his weapon away, "Awww, come on now. Don't tease."

She smiled at her boyfriend, "But it's fun." She pouted playfully.

"But I'm already frustrated enough..."

She kissed him and pulled back smiling. "Figure it out." There was laughter in her eyes as she joked with him. Duke stuck his tongue out at her. Jazz bit it playfully, "Is that enough of a good hint?"

Duke looked at her for a minute, before signing to the Hephaestus cabin counselor that he was going to the bathroom. He winked at Jazz before walking off. Jazz made a slightly frustrated face then followed him a minute after he left. Duke actually went into the guys bathroom, and was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

Jazz stopped at the entrance to the bathroom, "...Duke...?"

He opened his eyes, and turned to look at her, "Hey."

She ducked into the bathroom and stood in front of him, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah." Duke smiled, trying to be charming.

Jazz leaned against him, "You sure?"

He didn't react to her touch, "Yeah...just...a guy thing..."

She was clearly confused, "What?" Most guys she knew who were horny didn't act like this.

"You should go back to training, I'll be there in a few minutes." Clearly, he didn't want her to fully know what's going on.

"O-okay." She walked away from him, slightly hurt by his behaviour. What is going on with him? She went back to practice with another guy from Hephaestus.

Duke came back a few minutes later, and started fighting with one of his cabinmates. Jasmine glanced up from her sparring partner when James came in with another boy and Izzy clutching him tightly, "Duke!"


	23. 23) Izzy Kindle-Valdez

Chiron knew exactly how to get to an nine year old girl's heart; let her ride on his back, and give her a bow. They went to the archery range after the others had all been assigned to campers. He'd knelt down in front of her, and smiled as he told her to climb on before they raced through the camp to meet up with her siblings at the archery range.

Calling them her siblings felt weird. Duke was her hermano, but when the nice blonde boy handed her a child's bow...he seemed a lot like Duke.

Ace had taught her to shoot, even though he wasn't very good. She'd kept up with the older girls almost to the point of being competitive.

A girl around her age came up to her after practice, "You're really good!"

Izzy smiled at her, "Thanks. My dad taught me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's not very good, but he tried."

She laughed, "Are you having fun here?"

The question took Izzy a minute to figure out the answer. She found it fun with dad would take her out with two bows, and try to teach her archery. She had fun when James would play doctor with her, and let her pretend to stitch him up after an injury. She had fun when Duke would take a day away from his duties to take her shopping or to the movies. But being here with a bunch of strangers she was suppose to think of as her siblings just felt like something she was doing to make dad and papa happy. So after a minute, she shook her head with the honesty only an innocent child could, "No."

"Oh." The girl left Izzy alone and went to her own bed.

Izzy left the cabin, and wandered along the row of male gods. She didn't like being in there with all the pretty blondes, and the way they talked. More than anything, she wanted to go home. Isabella Ebony Kindle-Valdez wanted to cuddle up with the three men who loved her more than anything, and watch movies while debating over the amount of butter to go on the popcorn. She didn't want to spend the rest of the summer here.

Looking up, she saw James coming out of the woods with the boy Chiron had assigned him to. She took off running with her red curls bouncing as she raced up to them, and took James' arm, "Hi!"

"Hey." He hugged her. "Shouldn't you be with your cabin, Iz?"

"No. They're meanie-butts." She pouted, cuddling up to the familiar boy, "Stay with you."

"Izzy..." James looked around, "Want to go find Duke or Jazz?"

"Hermano?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah." He pulled her to the arena where he last saw Duke, "Come on."

Izzy followed, skipping happily next to him. The other boy followed them with an amused smile on his lips that she couldn't understand. As they went, she pulled James down so she could whisper to him, "Whose him?"

James smiled, "Ethanael. Son of Zeus" he whispered back. He stood, "Duke. Come here!"

At the sight of him, Izzy ran to Duke, dodging the swords, spears, and knives in her way. She jumped at him, and latched onto his waist, "Hermano!"

Duke crouched, and put his arms around her, "What's going on?"

"Their being meanie-butts!" Izzy answered, holding tightly to her older brother.

"Izzy, that's not a nice thing to say."

"But they are." She pouted at Duke cutely, "I wanna go home!"

Jasmine came up to Izzy, "Iz...What's wrong?"

"I want daddy and papá."

Jazz hugged Izzy tightly, "Want to Iris Message them?"

Duke gently made his little sister look at him, "You want them to be proud of you, right?" She nodded, "We can call them tonight if you're still upset, but right now it's time to be a big girl."

"...Call tonight." She agreed, hugging Duke around the neck.

He whispered to her, "Go sit on the bench while we practice, okay?"

Izzy nodded happily, and ran over to sit down. She liked watching Duke train, and whenever he knew she was watching he'd do his best to make her giggle.

Jazz kissed her forehead lightly then walked back to the center of the arena. She started sparring with another camper from Hephaestus. Izzy watched as a few minutes later, Duke snuck up behind Jazz in order to fake attack her. The little girl giggled brightly.

Jasmine spun around quickly, "What in the Hades are you doing?"

"I'm...testing your reflexes." Duke answered, trying to keep his smile down.

"Uh-huh." She attacked him quickly, "How's that for testing reflexes?"

He stepped back, blocking her attack easily, "Good."

Jazz looked over at the little redheaded girl, she was smiling at them and laughing. Jazz didn't noticed Duke step closer to her to attack again. She stepped back and tripped. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling, but as soon as she was steady again his fingers went to tickle her sides.

"Duke!" She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Duke! Stop!"

He did after a minute, flopping down to the ground, and smiling up at her innocently.

Jazz quickly straddled him and held a small dagger to his throat, "Want to tickle me again?"

Duke glanced down at the dagger, no fear at all in his voice, "Nope. I'm good."

His girlfriend smiled and kissed him, "Good."

He kissed back, "Are you going to let me up now?"

"No." She smirked, "I think I like you down there."

Duke rolled his eyes, and glanced over at Izzy. She got up quickly, and jumped on Jazz, tickling her and giggling.

Jazz took the dagger and put the blade in the sand so no one would get hurt. Then she gently rolled Izzy off of her and started tickling her. The little girl was laughing hysterically. She tried to tickle Jazz back, but was too busy laughing herself. This was family, not those teenagers back in the Apollo cabin.

She stopped and pinned the girl's arms down lightly, "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah." Izzy giggled.

Jazz tickled her more, "You sure?"

"I'm okay!"

"...Alright..." Jazz let her up and pulled her into a hug. Izzy cuddled into her arms happily. "I love you Izzy Bell."

Izzy was fine after that, even if she did pout all through dinner. Until lights out, that is, "I don't want to sleep here! I wanna sleep with Duke!"

The head counselor rubbed his forehead, "Izzy, you can't. He's in a different cabin than you."

"No!" She yelled, stomping her foot, "I wanna sleep with Duke!"

"Isabella, this isn't how big girls act..."

"You can't make me!"

"Isabella." The counselor was getting frustrated with the little girl's stubbornness. She turned to another camper. "Can you get Chiron down here?"

"Sure." She ran off quickly and Chiron was in the cabin within five minutes.

Chiron looked at Izzy, "What's going on here?" His voice was stern, yet concerned.

"I wanna sleep with Duke!" Izzy pouted.

"Why?"

"They're meanie-butts."

"Isabella. That isn't nice." He scolded her.

"That's what Duke said, but they are." She crossed her arms.

"And why are they 'meanie-butts'? Are they mean to you?" He looked at the head counselor who shook his head.

"They don't like me." Izzy stated, pouting, "I wanna be with Duke."

"How do you know that they don't like you?"

"Feeling."

Chiron sighed, "Fine. You can stay with Duke tonight." He looked at the girl, "Once a week. As long as you sleep quietly in your cabin the rest of the week."

Izzy nodded, "Okay. Go to hermano now?"

Chiron nodded to the little girl. "Come on. I'll take you." He picked up the girl and put her on his back.


	24. 24) Duke Kindle-Valdez

Duke felt comfortable in the Hephaestus cabin. It wasn't where he'd want to spend the rest of his life and he certainly didn't like it as much as the legion, but he was comfortable enough there for the summer. He was laying in his bunk, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking about that day when Izzy jumped on top of him out of nowhere.

He held her out of instinct, "What are you doing here, Izzy?"

Chiron answered for the girl, "She won't sleep in her own cabin. I told her she could sleep with you once a week." He looked pointedly at the girl, "As long as she sleeps quietly in her cabin the rest of the week."

Duke pulled Izzy closer, "Okay. Hey, Iz, you still want to IM dad and papá." She nodded eagerly, and he turned to Chiron, "Would that be okay?"

Chiron tossed them a golden drachma in answer and then left. Duke took Izzy outside, and sent a message to Ace and Leo at the farm with Eb and Gael. As soon as Leo's image appeared in the mist, Izzy jumped up excitedly, "Daddy! Papá!"

Leo looked up at the image, "Izzy! Como estas?"

She answered in rapid Spanish, "I miss you, papá! They don't like me here. I want to come home."

Leo looked sad, "Why, Izzy?"

Duke answered for her, "She's not adjusting well."

"They don't like me!" She pouted.

Papá sighed, "I was hoping you would have fun. I can talk to Daddy later and see if we can take you home."

"Chiron said I can sleep with hermano once a week as long as I sleep in the Apollo cabin the rest of the time." Izzy told him.

Leo smiled at his beautiful daughter, "Okay. So you're just messaging us to say hola then?" Then he got an idea, "What if you IM us every night before you go to bed. Will that make you feel better?"

She nodded, and cuddled into Duke's grip. Ace came into the picture, and smiled at their kids, "Hey, how's everything there?"

Duke smiled, "I'm good. Izzy's just homesick so I told her we could call."

Leo hugged his husband, "I told Izzy that she could Iris Message us every night before bed."

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Ace smiled at them, cuddling into Leo's hug, "Both of you."

"We'll be okay, dad, I'll look out for her."

Leo looked at his kids again,"Okay. Behave you two." He smiled, "Good night Izzy. We love you." Izzy was fast asleep in her big brother's arms already. He waved his hand and the image dissolved.

Duke picked her up, and carried her back inside. He lay her safely in his bed, before curling up behind her under the covers, holding her close.

In his dreams, Duke stood in front of the senate on his most recent birthday with his arm outstretched. The SPQR tattoo on his arm started blazing, but he didn't let the pain get to him. He didn't let himself scream. Duke just stood there with his shoulders back.

Jazz stood in the corner of the room in the shadows, she had just recently started dream-jumping and even more recent learned to control it. As the pain faded, Duke looked around, and caught Jazz's eyes. He was pale, and trembling from the pain.

Jazz ran over to him, "Duke!"

The senate faded around them as he looked at her, replaced by a meadow, "Are you really...?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him, "I just got the hang of dream-jumping."

"Like your dad?" He asked slowly, taking her hand.

"Yep" She started walking through the field next to him.

Duke smiled at her, and put his arm around her shoulders, "This is good, right?"

"Of course. So what was that? You getting the mark on your tattoo?"

"Yeah...my seventh stripe. My seventh year."

"How often do you dream about that?" She looked up at him, curiously.

Duke shrugged, "Maybe...once a week."

Jazz slipped her hand from his and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Why? I mean, was it really special?"

"I guess not...I've been dreaming about each stripe each year about once a week since I joined the legion. It just happens."

"Oh." She sat in the grass and pulled him down with her. He laid down, and looked up at the moon and stars twinkling above them. Jazz curled into him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He smiled, running his fingers over her side. "What happened in the arena?" She kissed his cheek.

"You mean...the stripe?" Duke glanced at her before looking back at the stars. Of course he knew what she was asking, but he didn't want to answer.

Jazz sighed and rolled onto her back to look at the sky too. Sometimes it was impossible to get a straight answer out of him.

Duke sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." She didn't want to push him for answers. He was perfectly happy to lay there with her all night, staring up at the stars.

But there was no denying that Jazz was frustrated with him for not talking to her so after a minute, he sighed, "My body...was acting like a boy."

Jazz laughed, "You were horny?"

"It happens sometimes..."

"So that's why you ran away from me?"

"And everybody else in the arena." Duke shifted awkwardly.

Jazz had an idea, she rolled over on top of him, and straddled his waist, "Well. We're in a dream now. So you can get rid of all that horniness." She smiled at him.

"I-I..." He stuttered, licking his lips, "J-jazzy."

She leaned over and kissed him hungrily, "Yeah?"

"You don't...I dealt with it..."

Jazz pulled back, slightly upset, "Duke. What's wrong? Seriously? It's like everytime I want to even kiss you you freak out."

"I'm just jumpy."

"Right." She got off of him and sat next to him, knees curled up to her chin. "Okay."

Duke sat up slowly, "Are you...okay, Jazzy?"

"I'm fine." She didn't look at him.

"Jazz, I'm just...jumpy down there, and I don't..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I get it. You don't want me...like that..yet." She looked up at the stars, the ground, anywhere but Duke.

"Its not you." He promised, "I don't want to be with anybody like that yet."

Jazz nodded, "Okay. But why not yet?"

Duke shrugged, "I don't know...I just don't feel ready."

"'Kay. If you're not ready yet..." Despite what he said, Jazz still felt like it was her fault.

He kissed her lightly, "Hey, when that changes...you'll be the first to know."


	25. 25) Ethanael

Several weeks of watching James was enough for Ethanael, it was time to do something. He was walking along the beach with the head counselor for the Hermes cabin. The older boy laughed, "This kid had better be good if you're paying that much for a little sweet."

"None of your business, do you have it?" Ethanael muttered, glancing around.

"Yeah, I got it." The boy pulled a little silver foiled cone out of his pocket, and Ethanael traded a golden drachma for it.

"Now, keep your nose out." The son of Zeus growled, before turning to walked towards the Morpheus cabin. He'd seen the rest of the cabin go to Arts and Crafts, but Evan had told him that James was in the cabin because he didn't feel well. Perfect opportunity.

Ethanael knocked on the door, before opening it. He smiled at James curled up in the bunk against the back wall with only his hair sticking out from the covers. The boy was so cute...Ethanael moved to lean against the bed frame, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, I got something to make you feel better."

James rolled over and looked at him, "Hi there."

Ethanael smiled at him, and moved to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh. Yeah. My head still hurts." James propped himself up on his elbow.

"Here." The son of Zeus pulled the tiny silver foil covered chocolate out of his pocket, "I thought it might make you feel better."

James smiled, "Thanks." he was about to eat it when he thought better, "Want half?"

"I gave up chocolate..." He moved closer to James.

"Oh. Okay." James ate the chocolate. "Thanks."

Ethanael was suddenly nervous, and licked his lips, "There is a different kind of kiss I wouldn't mind sharing half of." With that, he gently pressed his lips to James'.

James wasn't sure what to do at first. He had never kissed a boy before but he liked it. James gently put one hand on the back of his neck and one hand on his cheek. The hand on his neck slid up and he played with Ethanael's hair.

The legacy's response to the kiss made Ethanael press forward. He needed more of the boy, a deeper kiss. His own hand cupped James' cheek gently as he pulled the boy closer. His other hand went around the boy's waist. James pulled his face closer but there was a noise. Someone opened the door! Ethanael pulled away to glare at the person in the door, a growl at his lips. This was his moment to get James, to make the slightly younger boy his, and somebody dared to interrupt them?

There was a girl at the door. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. There no doubt she was related to James. "James? What are you doing?"

James jumped away from Ethanael, "What? I-I..." he fumbled for his words.

Ethanael didn't care who this girl was, he pulled James closer, "I was just checking on him."

"Okay...Well...Continue, I guess..." Jazz left the cabin.

James waited until she left. Then he turned to Ethanael, "Where were we?"

The son of Zeus smiled, and pulled him closer, "Right about here..." He kissed along James' cheek until he found his way back to the other boy's lips.


	26. 26) Gael Hastings

Ebony looked up at the Iris Message appeared in front of her. It was Jazz. "Hey Jazz" She smiled at her daughter. "How's it going?"

Jazz sighed, "Okay. I guess."

"What's wrong?" She almost always knew what was wrong with her children.

"Duke and I...and I saw James." She paused, "Making out with a boy in his bunk."

Gael came in, and sat next to his wife, "Hey, Jazz. What was that?"

"I saw James making out with another boy."

"You..." He faltered, "Can you...give us more details?"

"I was walking into the Morpheus Cabin because he wasn't feeling well. I wanted to check on him. And the boy who was showing him around last week was there. They were hard-core making out." She stared at her parents, waiting for their reaction.

Eb was shocked, she looked at Gael, "Well...That's not too bad."

"No." He agreed, putting his arm around Eb's shoulders, "It just feels like somebody should talk to him...make sure he understands what's going on."

Ebony nodded, "Yeah. We can ask Ace and Leo to go." She turned to Jazz, "Now what did you say about Duke?"

"I what? Nothing. It's fine." She was obviously lying.

"Jazz, what's going on? Is he being good to you?"

"Yeah he is." She looked at her father, "We're just having a small problem that's all."

"What's the problem?" Ebony looked at her daughter.

Jazz muttered, "He doesn't want to do it with me."

"Oh, so...this is about sex?"

"Yes. Not that I'm in a hurry but anytime he gets 'horny' or whatever he runs away from me. I can't help but feel like it's my fault..." She looked down

Ebony stood, "I think I'll leave this for your father..." She left the room quickly.

"It's not your fault if he's not ready." He smiled gently, "Just give him time."

"'Kay...But it's not just that...It's like anytime we have a slight disagreement he runs off and I can never get a straight answer from him about what's wrong."

Gael sighed, and glanced at where Ebony went, "Some people are distant, love, its life. He's probably scared of getting hurt."

"But he knows I'd never hurt him. At least intentionally..."

"Of course he does. That doesn't mean he isn't still scared."

Jazz smiled, "Okay."

"You just need to convince him that his fears are irrational. That you love him, and will protect him from the pain he's scared of."

"Thanks Dad." Jazz blew him a kiss, "I gotta go. See ya later." She waved her hand through the mist and her image disappeared.

Gael followed Ebony into the kitchen, and stared out the window at Ace and Leo cuddled together on the front porch. He told his wife, "Well, I talked to her."

Eb leaned over the sink, "And...?"

"I think she's feeling better at least..."

"That's good." She rubbed Gael's back gently.

"I'm more worried about James...Jazz is old enough to figure things out, but..."

"So am I, sweetheart."

"We didn't prepare him for something like this...not this young."

She kissed his cheek, "Let's ask Ace and Leo to talk to him. They can help him figure everything out."

"Okay." Gael nodded, continuing to watch their friends for a minute as Ace laughed, and kissed Leo's hands, "Lets go."

Eb hugged Gael tightly, "They'll help him figure it out."

"I know. I just know how they were as teenagers..."

"Yeah..." She laughed, "We did far worse than make out in your old bunk though..."

Gael nodded, and put his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah...we did."

Ebony kissed her husband's cheek again, "Relax. James will be okay."

He smiled, and kissed Ebony, "Lets go talk to the boys before they get busy with...their other stuff." He nodded at Ace and Leo making out on the porch.

"Okay." She ran a hand along his chest, "Or...we could get busy with our other stuff..."

Gael kissed her heatedly for a minute, before pulling back, "We should talk to them...I won't be able to focus otherwise."

Ebony pouted, "Okay." She kissed him hungrily, nipping his lip.

He linked their fingers, and pulled her onto the porch. Ace had his legs across Leo's lap as they made out, but he quickly pulled away when Ebony and Gael came out to join them. The blonde smiled at them, "Hey."

"The front porch? Really?" Eb laughed at her best friend. "Where anyone could see you...Smooth Ace." She stuck her tongue out at him.

The blonde put his arms around Leo's neck, and smiled innocently, "We weren't doing anything...that bad at least."

Leo laughed at his husband, and shook his head.

Eb sighed, "Speaking of which...Jazzy saw James kissing another boy today in his cabin."

Ace sat up as the other couple sat down, "He's...that's good, right? If he's happy."

"Yeah," Gael agreed, "It's good, but he's really young..."

"Do you think you guys could talk to him?" Eb asked.

"Sure." The blonde agreed easily, cuddling into Leo, "I've been thinking we should go visit...surprise Izzy."

Eb smiled, "Thanks you guys."

"Yeah, really...We aren't exactly prepared for that kind of talk."

"You could at least just make sure he's okay and check out this boy he likes for us."

"Of course." Ace smiled, and kissed Leo's neck, "We'll make sure he's good."


	27. 27) Ace Kindle

Ace took a deep breath as he walked along the beach of Camp Half Blood. It would have been better with Leo there, but his lover had taken Izzy to the archery range while Ace was suppose to talk to James. He checked the Morpheus cabin first, opening the door to look around for the young boy, "James?"

James looked up from a letter he was reading, "Ace?"

The blonde sat down on James' bed, folding his legs under him, "Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"Nothing." James stuffed the letter back in the mattress.

Ace smiled. The boy was normally a good liar, but he'd known James since the kid was born. He knew when James was lying, "I know when you lie, James. You can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Okay...What's going on with the son of Zeus?" Ace had wanted to be careful about it, to keep Jazz from getting in trouble with her younger brother, but he needed answers.

"I don't know." James confessed.

"...Jazz told your parents that she saw the two of you making out. Is that...happening a lot?"

"Jazz did?! Dang it. She's so nosy!" He sighed, "And no. It happened once."

"Do you...want him to do it again?"

"Yes." James looked down.

Ace moved to sit next to James. He put his arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him close, "It's okay to want him to. It's natural. Just means you like him."

"I know."

"But don't let him walk all over you. You're better than that." He kissed the top of James' head, "Don't let him take advantage of you."

"I know!" It was clear that James didn't want to talk about it.

Ace let it go, "What were you reading?"

"Letters Brian wrote to Dad." He handed one to Ace, "They're pretty funny."

The blonde skimmed over the page, smiling, "Where did you get these?"

"They were stuffed inside the mattress." James took the letter from Ace and put it back.

Ace smiled, "What else has been going on? How are you liking camp? Are you keeping up with your training?"

James noticed someone in the doorway but ignored it, assuming it was one of his cabinmates, "Camp is good, I want to stay year round."

"You do?" Ace was surprised by that.

"Yeah. It's actually fun here. Back home sucks, there's nothing to do there."

"I don't know how your parents will feel about that." The blonde smiled as he watched the other boy slowly come closer. This must be the son of Zeus with his eyes that reminded Ace so much of Jason. He didn't mention the boy though, letting him inch closer to them shyly.

James finally noticed Ethanael and smiled, "Hey."

He smiled back, clearly unable to help himself, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. I didn't know you had company."

"Yeah...This is Ace. He's...my uncle, I guess you could say."

"Something like that." Ace agreed, smiling, "You must be the son of Zeus James was telling me about."

"Ethanael, sir." Ethanael told him, sitting down next to James. He whispered to the legacy, "You were talking about me?"

James whispered back, "Its a long story. I'll tell you later."

Ethanael slipped his hand into James', linking their fingers, and kissed his cheek while whispering, "And here I just thought you like bragging about us."

James shook his head and laughed, "Sorry." He shrugged.

"Well, I have training, I just wanted to stop by to see if you're feeling better."

"Yeah. I'm feeling better." He smiled at Ethanael.

"Good." He kissed James lightly, before standing up. As he slipped his hand out of James', he left a little silver foil covered cone in James' hand, "I'll see you later then. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Ace smiled, and asked James after he left, "Chocolate?"

"Yeah." James looked down at the candy and smiled.


	28. 28) Duke Kindle-Valdez

Duke had to admit, the forges here were better than back home. Whenever he wasn't training or with Jazz, he was in the forges tinkering to his heart's desire. As much as he hid it, Duke got a love for inventing from both of his dads. Currently, he was working on a present for Jazz for their one month anniversary.

Jazz walked into the forges and sat on the workbench next to Duke, "Hey."

He glanced up, and smiled at her before looking back at his work, "Hey, Beautiful."

Jazz sighed, "So I saw James making out with Ethanael."

Duke put his tools down, and turned to look at her, "He's at that age where he'd be making out with somebody soon."

"Well...Yeah but, still. I don't like it."

"Why? He seemed like a nice kid."

"James is too young. He's probably confused...And..."

"And?"

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know. There's something about Ethanael...He seems really experienced and James has just started exploring..."

"At least he's exploring somebody who knows what he's doing." Duke pointed out.

"No. That's a bad idea. James is naive. Ethanael is experienced, making James an easy target to get used."

"We'll keep an eye on them. We won't let Ethanael hurt him."

Jazz shook her head, "Okay. But I don't trust that kid."

"Clearly, James does, and he's not as naive as you seem to think."

"Yes he is Duke. I know my own brother."

Duke stared at her, and shook his head, "He's growing up. He's eleven. He's not an innocent little puppy anymore, and what he doesn't know now he'll learn soon enough."

Jazz looked frustrated, "I didn't start learning anything like this until I was like thirteen. James is still too young."

"Girls and guys are different. I started learning about it at his age."

"Still...I don't want my little brother growing up so fast..."

He kissed her gently, cupping her cheek, "He won't."

Jazz shied away from the kiss, she was too preoccupied with her little brother. Then she looked over at what Duke was making, "What's that?"

"Nothing much." He shrugged, "Just a little project."

"Oh?" She scooted closer to get a better look at it.

Duke covered it while putting it into his toolbox, "No looking."

"Why not?" She fake pouted slightly.

"It's not done yet." He hated when people looked over his shoulder while he worked. They'd see it when he was done!

"So? Can you at least tell me what its supposed to be?"

"No."

She sighed, "Come on. Just a little hint."

"You'll see when it's done."

"Duke!" She whined slightly.

"No. You know I don't like showing it before I'm done."

Jazz poked him in the ribs playfully. "Come on." She attempted to tickle him.

He pulled away from her, "No!"

"Alright, alright. No need to snap." She slid away from him again.

"What's with you these days? You keep pushing everything." Duke didn't understand the rage rising in his chest. It was illogical, but the way Jazz didn't want to let anything go...It bothered him more than he'd first expected it would.

"Look, I'm sorry." She looked at him, "I keep pushing everything because that's how I have to get you to talk to me lately. You never tell me what's going on when I ask."

"There are some things I don't want to share with you yet! I thought you'd understand that. That we don't need to tell eachother everything!"

"Well excuse me for caring!" She hopped off the counter. "If this is about being scared of getting hurt, you can trust me."

Duke shook his head, "I'm not scared of being hurt. I'm not scared. There are some thing I just want to keep to myself for now."

"Okay. Fine." She turned away from him, "Whatever you say."

She didn't believe him, that was plain. Duke didn't know how to change that. He believed it was true, and she should believe him.

Jazz was close to tears and she was choking up but it came out just above a whisper, "...It feels like you don't trust me..."

"I trust you."

"Right." She wasn't sure if she should leave or stay and argue with him more.

"I should go...Dad said they were coming to visit today..."

"Yeah, and I have training. Maybe I'll talk to you later." As she left she muttered, "Probably not."

Duke heard the comment, which stabbed right at his heart. He didn't let that get to him though as he left to find his dads. Just stay focused on them, and everything will stay together. He found them in the archery range with Izzy.

The little girl rushed over to her pick brother, "Hermano! Daddy and papá are here!"

Leo smiled at his son, but he looked upset, "Hijo, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Jazz and I just had a fight is all...It's nothing to worry about." Duke wouldn't meet Leo's eyes as he stared at one of the targets. He picked up a dagger.

Leo sighed and pulled Duke away from everyone else by his elbow, "Talk to me. I want to be here for you, Duke."

He ran his finger over the blade, staring at the reflection in it, "We'll be okay. Just...communication issues."

"You sure? Cause I'm always here and so is your dad."

"I know, papá. It's just...she thinks I don't trust her, and I do." Duke stayed focused on the blade in his hands.

"Why would she think that?" Leo looked slightly, puzzled.

"I don't know...she said I won't tell her things."

"Well, are there things you're keeping from her?"

"No! I mean...there are things I don't want to talk about, but that's not just with her. I love Jazz."

"Has she shared things with you? Also, have you told her that you love her?"

"I don't know...I mean, she's told me stuff. And...no, I haven't...I didn't want to freak her out..."

"That's probably part of the problem. She feels like she's sharing with you but you aren't sharing with her. You should tell her how you feel. I guarantee she feels the same way about you." Leo smiled at his boy.

Duke felt a knot growing in his stomach. His fingers slipped on the blade, cutting his fingertips. Reluctantly, he nodded weakly, "O...okay..."

Leo patted him on the shoulder, "You can do it." He smiled at his son and walked back to Ace and Izzy.

Duke followed him, throwing the knife at a target, hitting the bullseye, before he turned away again, "I'm gonna...go talk to her."

Leo smiled, "Okay. Good luck, hijo."


	29. 29) Jazz Hastings

Jasmine Hastings was laying on her bed looking at a picture of her and Duke. They looked so happy in the picture but Present Day Jazz and Duke were so upset. She wiped her eyes, it was clear she had been crying.

Someone stood in the doorway. She didn't look up at her guest, just growled, "Go away..."

"We need to talk..." Duke muttered softly, leaning against the doorframe, unable to look at her.

She looked at him, "Now you wanna talk?" She shook her head, unbelieveable.

"Not really, but we need to."

Jazz sighed, and folded her arms, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I...We've been best friends since forever, Jazzy...I don't want to lose you."

She laughed slightly at her childhood nickname then sighed, "...Maybe we're better as friends..."

"B-better? ...Jazz, no! We just need to work on things." Duke felt the stabbing pain in his chest twist agonizingly, and the knot in his stomach hardened.

She stood, "Duke what's the point?" Her voice cracked, it was killing her to say this, "We argue all the time anyways."

"I-I...we can work through it. We can fix things."

"Duke...I don't know. It just doesn't seem like a good idea. We should just go back to being friends now before its too late." This was the worst breakup ever.

The blonde fought back tears as he slowly walked backwards through the door, "Maybe it's already too late..."

Jazz didn't look at him. She waited until she thought he was out of earshot before falling back on her bed and sobbing. She knew she was doing the right thing by letting him go but it still hurt like Hades.


	30. 30) Ebony Blake

Eb was surprised when Ace and Leo came back with two kids in tow. When she saw Duke he looked upset, she could only assume he got in an argument with her daughter. That girl could push buttons sometimes, Eb swore that Jazz should be a lawyer with the way she could argue.

Eb stood as Duke came in the room with his sister and parents, "What happened?"

Ace disappeared into the kitchen, and came back a few seconds later with a tub of ice cream, handing it to Duke, "Helps with the wallowing. Go lay down." As Duke went down to the spare bedroom, he crouched in front of Izzy, "Go cuddle with hermano."

"Okay, daddy." Izzy smiled, and ran after him.

Ace looked at his best friend sadly, "They both wanted to come home..."

Eb sighed, "Why? I thought they were having fun there..."

"Duke was, Izzy hated it." He sat down with Leo, and cuddled into his husband.

"What happened?" Gael had his arm around Ebony's shoulders.

"Wait, he was. What happened? Did he fight with Jazz?" Ebony looked at Ace for answers.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, "A bad one. She uh...She told him that they should just be friends right before he was going to tell her that he loves her. Which has translated into Duke wanting to do nothing but sulk."

Ebony rubbed her forehead, "Why would she say that? I thought they were really happy...Something must have triggered it."

"I don't know, but it looks like we're heading back to New Rome in the morning..." Ace cuddled into Leo. He had really been looking forward to spending the summer on the farm without kids around.

"You sure you want to go back so soon?" Eb wrapped an arm around Gael's waist.

"No, but we should." Ace kissed Leo's neck lightly.

Leo sighed, "Sorry Eb. We gotta get home." With that he left to go pack their things.

Eb looked at the door to the spare bedroom then back to Ace, "Want me to talk to him?"

"We have to go, Eb. If it was just Izzy maybe not, but...Duke needs to go home, and get back in the swing of life there, and we need to be there for him." Ace looked down, pulling his knees into his chest, "Thanks though."


	31. 31) Ethanael

The camp was always so quiet at midnight, peaceful even with all the heroes asleep. Ethanael loved it though, the stillness and calm. He double checked that everything was still where it should be, before he ran off to the Morpheus cabin.

Its door was silent as he opened it slowly. Ethanael crept in silently, and through to the back bunk where James was fast asleep. He really was beautiful, and something in Ethanael's chest jumped. Gently, he lay down next to the younger boy, and wrapped one arm around his waist while his other hand went to cover James' mouth in case he screamed when he woke up. Ethanael kissed his pretty's cheek, cuddling close to him before whispering to him, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, your prince is here."

Being a descendant of Morpheus meant that waking James up was bitch. When Ethanael came in and whispered to James he barely stirred. The son of Zeus grumbled, he kissed the boy's lips sweetly, "Come on, my pretty, I have a surprise for you."

James kissed back and groan softly, "What is it?"

"You need to get up, Sleeping Beauty, your present's outside." Ethanael smirked, cuddling closer to him.

With that James sat up and whispered, "Okay, okay. I'm up."

Ethanael grabbed his hand, and linked their fingers together as he pulled James outside. He lead the boy excitedly up Half Blood Hill.

James looked at him, "Where are we going?"

"Your present." Ethanael smiled back at him. When they reached the crest, he pointed down to the bottom of the hill where a blanket lay with two Happy Meal bags and another folded up blanket.

He smiled happily, "Why am I getting a present?"

The son of Zeus cupped his cheeks, and kissed him lightly, "Well...a week ago you kissed back, and...I figured we should have a real date..."

James kissed back, pulling him to the blankets, "Thanks."

He followed eagerly, and lay down on the bottom blanket. Ethanael felt happiness growing in his chest as he smiled up at James, "You're too precious, Sleeping Beauty."

James blushed in response. Ethanael reached up, gently brushing his fingers over the smaller boy's cheek. Admittedly, at first Ethanael had just wanted to make his ex jealous, but now he longed for his time with James. He longed for their kisses, for their cuddles, and even for the few times they fought each other in training.

"You okay?" James kissed him softly.

"Yeah." He smiled brightly, "I'm just happy."

"Good." James kissed him lightly then eyed the Happy Meal.

Ethanael smiled at him, "You're suppose to eat it otherwise it wouldn't be here."

James scooted over to the Happy Meal and dumped the contents on the blanket, "How'd you get these?"

"I have connections. The same ones that have been getting the Kisses for me." After a minute, he sat up and started eating his own Happy Meal.

Brian James took a bite out of his cheeseburger, "So...If this is a real date does that make us a couple?"

"That was kind of the idea...if you want to be one..."

"Yeah." James scooted over to Ethanael and kissed him. Without thinking about it, Ethanael kissed back eager, trying to pull him closer with an arm around his waist. James climbed into Ethanael's lap without breaking the kiss.

Ethanael wrapped his arms around James' waist, holding him close. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss, gasping for breath, but he didn't let the pretty boy go. He wanted to stay right here, with their foreheads pressed together for as long as possible. As his breathing returned to normal, Ethanael said, "So...my idea with this is that we eat, and then we lay here together watching the sky and kissing until morning..."

"Sounds good to me." James smiled at his boyfriend.

He went to kiss James again, but a noise stopped him, and he looked over at the woods for a minute before returning his gaze back to James, "Probably just a cat." He sounded nervous.

James nodded and curled into Ethanael, kissing up and down his neck. The kisses made it really hard for Ethanael to stay focused on what he was saying, "And if it's...not, I'll...protect you. It'll...be okay."

"Okay." James kissed him again, "Thanks."

Ethanael kissed back. Pulling him closer, Ethanael slowly lay down with James on top. He kept their lips connected lightly, and he cuddled closer to James. Suddenly, James felt adventurous. His hands started exploring Ethanael's body, roaming up and down. Then he slipped a hand under his shirt. Ethanael smirked, flexing his slight abs playfully under James' hand, "Somebody's being adventurous..."

James laughed, "You bet." He kissed Ethanael, "You want a turn?"

The son of Zeus flipped them over, straddling the younger boy's hips, "Of course." His hands slipped under James' shirt. James ran his hands along Ethanael's chest then stopped at his hips. Ethanael lay next to him, and pulled James close so the other boy's head could rest on his shoulder. He pulled the other blanket on top of them. Ethanael's boyfriend pressed close to him, his breathing slowed. He was falling asleep again


	32. 32) Duke Kindle-Valdez

Duke crashed on his bed in exhaustion. He'd been training all day with a couple of his friends from the Legion. It had taken a few days after they got back to New Rome for him to have enough energy to get out of bed, but after that all the legacy had felt like doing was training. He poured everything he had into it so he'd go right to sleep when he was forced to bed. Less time to think about Jazz that way.

Even in his dreams, Duke was training. That night, with knives. An invisible force tossed small packages of sand at him, and Duke slashed at them with his knives as they came. He pushed all of his emotions into the training.

Jazz stood in the shadows and watched Duke for a moment before stepping forward. She didn't say anything, she waited for him to notice her. He kept fighting, grunting softly as he went without looking around.

After several minutes Jazz spoke up, "...Duke..."

He faltered, missing one of the bags, but couldn't bring himself to look at her, "Haven't you done enough damage, Jasmine?"

"I just came to apologize." Duke didn't answer as he kept training. "Duke. Look at me. Please?"

Ever so slowly, Duke stopped, letting the bags fly past him as he turned slowly to look at her. The pain was clear enough in his eyes, but his words just made things worse, "I just got up enough energy to start getting out of bed again so unless you have something important to say please leave, because I don't want to go back to that."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should never have pushed you for answers to things you weren't ready to talk about...It's my fault..." It was obvious she was sincere in her apology and that there was still pain behind her voice.

Duke turned away, and started attacking the bags again, "Is that it?"

She changed the dream suddenly. They were on the dock by the lake on her farm. It was the same dock where they took her favorite picture of them. The same dock where they stayed up late looking at the stars, talking about life, and having fun. Jazz looked at Duke, "No. That's not all."

He was panting softly as he stared out at the lake. Duke's hands clutched around his knives, and his voice was laced with even more pain as he spoke, "What are you trying to do? Just make everything more painful?"

"No. I'm trying to fix things." She looked at the water lapping at the shore, "I don't want this to end our friendship too..." She sighed and barely whispered, "...I want you back..."

"I thought you just wanted to be friends."

"I said that because of all the arguing...I thought that if we started being just friends again the arguing would stop and I'd cause you less pain...But I was terribly wrong."

Duke turned to look at her, trying desperately to keep from crying, "There was no way to do that without hurting me."

Jazz couldn't raise her eyes to meet his gaze. She wanted to answer him but couldn't find the right words.

"Can you put me back now?"

She didn't want to. "...Yeah...But after this..." She took a step towards him and kissed him softly. She pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, "I'm sorry, Duke. I-I love you." A warm tear trickled down her cheek as she pulled away from him.

Duke pulled away from her to stare down at the dock, "You know...I did come to apologize to...to tell you that I loved you and that..."

Jazz looked at him, "...Really?" Her voice cracked as more tears silently fell.

"But then you...And...My heart broke."

"I didn't mean too. I completely fucked things up and I hurt you. So bad..."

"I don't want to be without you..."

"I don't want to be without you either..." She bit her lip, "But I don't want to hurt you again..."

Duke looked away from her, pulling away as he nodded slowly.

Jazz wiped her eyes, "Guess I'll put you back in your old dream..."

He nodded weakly, crossing his arms over his chest as the tears finally started falling. Duke tried to wipe them away angrily, but they kept coming. Jazz stepped back to him and cupped his cheek, then she wiped away his tears with her thumb gently.

"Jazz..."

She pulled away quickly and wiped her nose, "Right. The old dream." She really didn't want to let him go, it was obvious.

"We can't...we can't do this again...I don't think I could take that kind of pain again."

"What if...What if we make it work?" She needed him, she needed Duke.

Slowly, he nodded, "O...okay..."

Jazz slowly pulled him into a tight hug, she kissed his cheek then looked up at him and smiled. The setting around them shifted back to Duke's previous dream.

A bag hit the side of Duke's face, and he flinched back, "What now?"

"I-I don't know...We both wake up and continue our lives and..."

"...And...?"

"Well...It's hard to have a relationship where we see each other four times a year...So...I can visit your dreams every night." She added quickly, "If you want."

Slowly, Duke nodded, "Okay, and...maybe I can convince my dads to visit more often."

"Or...I could come to New Rome."

"...What do you mean?"

"I could visit you in New Rome, if you want."

Duke shrugged, "Sure...Sometimes. Maybe we could...alternate weekends or something..."

She smiled, "That sounds like a good idea." Jazz kissed him, this time there was a little more heat behind it. Duke returned it easily, pulling her closer. She pressed as close to him as she could. Another bag broke them apart as it whizzed up to smack their cheeks. Jazz changed the dream quickly, they were back at the dock again. "...Sorry about that sandbag..."

He laughed, pulling her closer, "It's okay."

"Good." She smiled and pulled him into the lake with her. When she surfaced she was laughing hysterically. He stayed down without touching her for a minute, before suddenly grabbing her ankles to pull her down. Jazz screamed just before her head went under the water. When she saw Duke she punched him lightly before swimming to the surface again. He surfaced next to her, gasping slightly for breath. She glared at him but her glare quickly turned into a smile as she pushed his head down under the water.

Duke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down with him again. He smiled, and kicked his way back up to the air. As soon as they came back up laughing, she smiled and kissed him. He kissed back, pulling her closer. Jazz wrapped her arms around his neck, she nipped his lip slightly before pulling back and sighing. It was good for them to be back together.

He swam over to the dock again, and pulled himself up to strip his shirt off. Jazz smiled at him and climbed onto the dock, "What are you doing?"

"I like this shirt."

"So? It's just a dream..." She laughed and kissed him. "But, I do like you without your shirt..."

Duke smiled, and looked down at the water, letting his fingers run through it.

Jazz put a hand on his arm, "We should wake up soon..."

"Yeah...It'll be morning soon, and Erica wanted to do some axe training before breakfast."

There was no trace of jealousy or anything in her voice, just curiosity, "Who's Erica?"

"One of the girls in my cohort." He pulled one of his knees up to his chest, staring out at the water.

"Oh, okay." Jazz rested her head on his shoulder, "I'll talk to you later." She kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I..." He took a deep breath, and smiled slightly, "I love you too."


	33. 33) James Hastings

James woke just before dawn, he was curled up on top of Ethanael's chest. He looked down at his boyfriend and smiled, "Good morning Sleepy Head."

The son of Zeus smiled, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty, you rest well?"

"I did." He kissed Ethanael softly, "You?"

He shrugged, "Alright." Ethanael pulled James closer, and kissed him again, "Waking up to you here is nice..."

James smiled, "We need to go back to our cabins soon... Chiron will be awake in a few minutes."

"That still gives us a few minutes." Ethanael smiled. He didn't want this moment to end.

James sighed and kissed him, "Okay."

He kissed back eagerly, pulling James closer to cuddle against him. There was another noise off in the brush and James jumped slightly. Ethanael sat up, his jacket shifting into a quiver full of arrows, and a bow. Resting on the strap of his quiver was an assortment of throwing stars, and a boomerang, "James...run."

"What? No." He picked up his knife, he had hidden it under the blanket just in case. He stood up and unsheathed the Celestial Bronze blade.

"I'll be right behind you, just run to the border." He knocked an arrow, not removing his gaze from where the noise had come from.

James backed up slowly, keeping his eyes where he thought the noise had come from, "Okay..."

Ethanael kept his bow drawn as he backed up with James. He was more angry than scared. Nobody and nothing was allowed to hurt his boy!

A son of Ares walked out of the bushes, "Hi, Ethanael."

The son of Zeus growled, not lowering his bow, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you of course." he smiled wickedly.

Ethanael stood in front of James protectively, "Well, you have. I'm fine. You can leave now."

James looked at Ethanael, "Who is that?"

He didn't look back, keeping his gaze focused on the son of Ares, "Jonathan, and we broke up remember?" The last part was directed at their intruder.

"Come on, Ethanael, don't pretend you didn't do this," He motioned to the blankets, "To make me jealous."

James looked at his boyfriend, "Is that true?"

"Of course not, Sleeping Beauty." His voice softened as he answered James but his eyes were still hard as he glared at Jonathan, "I wanted to have a date with the boy I can't seem to stop thinking about."

"Just remember Ethanael, I loved you." Jonathan smiled again.

"No you didn't!" Anger flared in him again as Ethanael growled. He put his bow away, and quickly pulled out one of his throwing stars so he had a free hand. With it, he gently took James' hand to keep himself from attacking his ex.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to be outside of the boarders?"

"Yeah, we were just going back inside." His grip tightened on James' hand as his anger grew.

James looked worried and held onto Ethanael's hand tightly.

Jonathan stepped advancing toward the couple, anger flashed in his eyes. "You don't have feelings for that legacy. You're just using him."

"No, I'm not." Ethanael growled, grip tightening on his throwing star as if he might actually throw it at the son of Ares.

The demigod laughed, "You're lying and you know it."

James looked at Jonathan then to Ethanael, "What the Hades is he talking about?"

"What reason do I have to lie?" The son of Zeus demanded, "I broke up with you, remember?"

"Yes. But you still want to be with me. A part of you knows that."

James shook his head, "This is ridiculous." He let go of Ethanael's hand and ran back to his cabin.

"James!" Ethanael called before glaring at Jonathan, "Just stay away from us." With that he turned, and raced after the legacy, "James, just let me explain!"

"No!" He ran into his cabin quietly and jumped into his bunk. He didn't want to talk to Ethanael right now.

"Please!" Ethanael wasn't giving up. He couldn't let that jerk take away the one person who'd managed to make him feel like the world wasn't pressing in around him with every step he took. James was curled up in his bunk. But, he refused to cry. The son of Zeus moved closer slowly, "Please, Sleeping Beauty, let me explain."

James rolled over and looked at him, "Get out of here." He whispered, "You're going to wake the others."

"I don't care." Ethanael whispered back, "I'm not letting him screw us up before we really get a chance to start."

James turned to face the wall again, "We'll talk in the morning. Good night."

"It is morning." He was fighting back his own wave of tears.

"Then we'll talk at lunch." His tone made it clear he was done discussing this.

"Promise?" Ethanael whispered, his arms going around his stomach.

"Sure" James shrugged and quickly fell asleep.


	34. 34) Jazz Hastings

Jazz was feeling great, she had just gotten back together with Duke. Training was going well and she was making friends at camp. She was just headed back to her cabin when she realized James wasn't at training that day. Jazz had thought he was feeling better...

She headed over to the Morpheus cabin and knocked on the door frame, "...James?"

He was still curled up in his bed, and looked up when she entered, "Hey, Jazz."

"What's wrong, Little Brother?" She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Stuff with Ethanael...it's nothing." James looked away from her gaze, and curled up more under the blankets.

Jazz pet his hair gently, "What did he do?"

"Why is it that he automatically did something?"

"Because..." She sighed, "I just...What happened?"

"We had a date. He had it all planned out, and everything was great, and then his ex showed up. He started telling Ethanael that he's just using me, and the he doesn't really like me."

I knew it. "Anything else?"

"He told Ethanael that he loves him..." James curled up more, "Ethanael was denying everything! He kept reminding this guy that Ethanael broke it off in the first place. And...I don't know. It just made me feel weird..."

"I'm going to talk to this Ethanael kid." She stood and walked out of the cabin to look for the boy who hurt her brother. Jazz headed to the arena and walked over to Ethanael. He wasn't training, but sat on the bench glaring at anybody who came too close, and playing with one of his throwing stars.

"What in the Hades did you do to James?!" She growled and stood in front of him. No one hurt her little brother and got away with it.

"I didn't do anything!" He nearly yelled back. Ethanael's hands were trembling, and his breathing was shallow. The rest of his answer was more to himself than to her, "Stupid Jonathan, just wants to destroy everything good I get."

"Who's Jonathan?" Her tone made it clear she wanted answers and was in no mood for screwing around.

"My ex. The asshole." Ethanael hissed back, his grip on the star tightened threateningly.

Jazz shook her head, this kid was too young to have an ex already, "What did he do?"

He glared daggers at her, clearly not going to answer.

The look didn't faze her at all. Being in the Hades Cabin changed her a lot. She wasn't as girly as before, she was a better fighter, and she didn't take crap from anyone. Camp had changed her. "Ethanael, whatever happened, it destroyed James. He's hurting. So you better give me answers before I get pissed."

"He hasn't touched James. I'm not going to let him." Again, the last part of his response was more to himself than her, "If James would just let me explain, he would understand that Johnny is just insane."

Jazz glared at Ethanael, "If he hurts my brother I'm blaming you."

"I'm not letting him touch, James."

"I won't either. But you better tell me what Jonathan did." Jazz was two seconds away from grabbing Ethanael and ripping his throat out. Ethanael didn't answer, instead he pulled his knees up to his chest, and glared at nothing behind her. Jazz was fed up with this kid. She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him to the ground, at the same time she pulled a knife from her boot and held it to his throat, "Dammit! Tell me what the Hades happened! I need to know so I can protect James too!" This was a new Jazz. Anger danced in her eyes, she was furious. She had never been this angry before. Ever.

Ethanael gasped, trying to pull her off but lacking the strength as his lungs seemed to give out on him. He gasped for breath as one hand gripped her arm at his neck loosely, the other still clutched the cool celestial bronze of the throwing star his panicked mind couldn't use.

Jazz saw the sun glint off of the star out of the corner of her eye. She quickly disarmed him then glared at him, "What happened? Why would this crazy ass kid want to hurt James?"

He didn't answer, he couldn't as his breathing grew rapidly more ragged. More useless, panic filling his eyes from the lack of oxygen.

James' sister let him up but still held the knife close to his throat, "Now, I'm gonna ask you again. What happened? Why would Jonathan want to hurt my little brother?"

Try as he might, Ethanael couldn't calm himself down. He'd had this kind of attack before, but never this bad. The sides of his vision were getting fuzzy and dark. He couldn't breathe. His now freed hands went to clutch at his hair as he fell to his knees.

Jazz growled and walked away from him, it was obvious he wouldn't be helpful. So she walked away from him. She'd have to get her answers elsewhere. The scary thing was, Jazz would have killed him to protect James.


	35. 35) James Hastings

James woke to a sudden noise in the middle of the night. He rolled over in his sleep, eyes half open to see a dark shape standing over him. James saw this dark shape before...it stepped out of the bushes and crashed his date with Ethanael.

The legacy woke again. Only this time he was tied up. He groaned, his head hurt. He saw Jonathan standing a few feet away, James growled, "Where am I?"

"You don't need to know." Jonathan answered, running his finger over the blade of the knife in his hand, "You won't be here for much longer."

James gulped, "You're going to kill me?"

"I'm removing a threat." He stepped close to the bound boy, "Without you around...Ethanael will come back to me."

All of the training in the world couldn't prepare James for this. He was panicking, this wack job was going to kill him! He was wild eyed and scared out of his mind. Jonathan crouched next to him, toying with the blade some more. He pulled a strip of cloth from his jeans, "We don't want you screaming for help..."

James thrashed his head to keep his mouth away from Jonathan. But the boy still shoved the denim across his mouth. James yelled a muffled string of curse words at Johnny. But, in his head he was praying to the gods for help.

Jonathan dug the dagger into the younger boy's arm, feeling the blood run from the cut and over his fingers. James Hastings screamed and glared at Jonathan. He smiled sickly, making another cut that was deeper and longer along James' arm.

James was in agony. If he made it out alive he was going to need stitches along with nectar and ambrosia. The cuts were burning, there must have been some sort of poison on the blade. Before Jonathon could make a third cut, a voice came from the mouth of the cave they were in, "Johnny stop."

When James heard that voice he was relieved. He had never been this happy to see Ethanael, "Thank the gods." He muttered.

Ethanael stepped into the cave, and slipped his quiver off. He had on tight black jeans, and a tight white muscle shirt. As much as he wanted to, he didn't let himself look at James as he walked over to Jonathan. His hand wrapped around the older boy's hand that held the poisoned dagger, "You don't have to do this, Johnny."

The son of Ares looked at the younger teen for a minute, before answering, "Yes, I do."

James was almost completely out of it, his vision was going dark and blurry. He focused as hard as he could on Ethanael to keep from blacking out.

"No you don't." Ethanael smiled at him sweetly, "I'll stay with you. We can...run off, nobody will stop us. Just...let James go, and you get to have me here..." He leaned closer, doing his best to control his emotions as he whispered to the older teen, "All alone...Just the two of us with nobody to see..."

Johnny seemed to think about that for a minute before shaking his head slowly, "No, no. Maybe I should make the little bastard watch. Maybe that will get it through his thick skull not to touch what's mine."

"You don't want that." The son of Zeus glanced at James for a second before moving his gaze back to Jonathan. His legacy was fading...he had to get James out of there. Nothing else mattered, "You don't want him to see that. He's never seen my body, and you don't want him to. Just let him go, Johnny, and you-" He faltered for a minute, taking a deep, calming breath before continuing, "You get to do...whatever you want with me..."

James groaned, barely conscious, "No...Eth...Don't..."

Ethanael ignored him even though the sound of James' voice made his heart ache. He ran his hands up Jonathan's arms as he pressed closer to him, "You know you want that...Whatever you want..."

Jonathan shook his head again, "What I want is that little bastard to pay!"


	36. 36) Juniper

The Nymph heard voices that woke her from her deep sleep. A little boy who looked to be about eleven raced past her tree. He had cuts on his arms that smelled suspiciously like poison. He quickly disappeared into the shadows. How strange...

The Nymph walked slowly, to where the boy had come from, when suddenly another figure raced passed her. The Figure was dressed head to toe in black clothing, but she knew it was a girl. The Figure had long dark hair tied back into a ponytail.

Juniper followed The Figure in the direction of the cave where the young boy came from. Within the cave she came to, a boy who looked to be about the same age as the one who went running past her lay shirtless on the ground. The scraps of white fabric not too far away must have been his shirt at some point. On top of him was another boy, maybe sixteen, with a knife that smelt of poison still in his hand while not threatening the younger boy who was pleading desperately, "Please, Johnny, be nice about it. Please I-I haven't...It's going to really hurt, please, go gently."

The gentle tree Nymph gasped as the dark figure she followed pulled out her own dagger and tackled the older boy. As they went crashing to the ground Juniper ran to the younger boy, "Are you okay?!"

He pulled away, wide-eyed. His breathing harsh, and ragged, "I'll be fine...J-james, he just..."

She motioned to the mouth of the cave, "The other boy? Yeah. He disappeared into the shadows..." Juniper looked at the dark haired boy, "You sure you're okay?" Then she looked over at The Figure.

She was fighting with the older boy and winning. He slashed with the knife at her, but was clearly not a very good fighter with knives. His attacker was making sure not to leave marks on his skin, she was clearly being methodical about everything.

The Figure grabbed his arms and tied them up. The she dragged him out of cave past Juniper and the young boy. There was a noose already set up and hanging by a tree, "This is for hurting James you bastard." The Figure slipped the noose around his neck and strung him up on the tree. Juniper watched in horror as the boy swung around on the tree gasping for his breath. His hands went to clutch at the rope. It seemed to take forever for the light in his eyes to die, all the while he stared at the other boy as though asking if he was really just going to sit there. Finally, his hands dropped down to his sides as his head lulled sideways. His whole body went slack.

Juniper looked at the young boy standing next to her, "What...They just...He's dead..."

The Figure turned to look at them, Juniper thought she recognized those eyes but shook her head as they ran off into the woods. The young boy curled up on himself, staring at the other boy's lifeless body with pure hatred. It was clear he wanted to do more damage to the corpse, but found strong reasoning not to.


	37. 37) Gael Hastings

He and Ebony had rushed to Camp Half Blood as quickly as they could through her shadow travel in the dead of night. Together, they raced up to the Big House. Sitting outside in the still air was their youngest child. Little Brian James had a cup of nectar in one hand, while Chiron sat next to him putting stitches in his arm.

Gael ran up to his son, clearly worried, "James, what happened? Are you alright?"

James looked up at his parents, "I'm f-fine..." He took a deep breath, "Where's Jazz?"

The daughter of Hades looked at her son then to Gael, "I don't know..."

"She's probably in her cabin. Do you want one of us to go get her?" Gael asked, sitting next to his son.

The boy nodded, "...Please?"

Just as he spoke, the door opened and his sister walked in. She was dressed in her pajamas but it seemed weird. As if she had just gotten into them, "James? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She pulled him into her arms.

Gael was still at least semi-freaked out, but having both of his children there calmed him somewhat, "What happened?"

"I-I...Jonathan and Ethanael...And he cut my arms..." James was wild-eyed still.

Jazz glared at her father, "Dad, can't you talk to him later? He's still freaked out."

"Of course, kiddo. Sorry." He gently pet James' hair.

Gael's son sighed and stood, "I just want to sleep, okay?" He layed back on his bed and looked at his older sister, "Jazz, will you stay?"

He looked like a little kid again whenever he had nightmares, "Yes. Of course." She smiled and sat down and started petting his hair.

Gael stood with Ebony, and kissed the top of his son's head before leading his wife and Chiron away from the siblings, "Chiron, what happened?"

The centaur looked uneasy, "I don't know exactly. James is still panicked, and doesn't want to talk about it. Ethanael's locked himself in the infirmary, and just sits there, staring at nothing."

Ebony stared at Chiron, "What do you know then? Even if it isn't exact. Who in the eff is Jonathan?"

Chiron sighed, "One of the sons of Ares. Eth and he had a fling when Eth first came to camp, but he broke it off suddenly. He's come to talk to me before about being scared of Jonathan, but I talked to him and he didn't seem capable of something like this. I don't think they're lying about Jonathan being involved though...he can't be located."

"And this kid hurt my son?" Ebony was suddenly angry and held onto Gael's hand to keep steady.

"I don't know...but it seems likely."

Gael squeezed her hand, "Then we need to find him."

"What you need to do is be there for your son. I've planned to send search parties out in the morning, and Nico should be here by then."

"Why is Nico coming? I mean, I know he loves James but...They aren't that close." She looked at Chiron, things were always serious whenever Nico di Angelo got involved.

The centaur looked down, "Eth was muttering something about a hanging, I thought having Nico here would be helpful."

"Good idea..." Ebony half-smiled. "I'm going to check on James and Jazz." She left her husband and the centaur and walked to her son's bed.

Gael leaned against the wall moodily, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Ace said this Ethanael kid was good...that he didn't want to hurt James...We should have come check on things ourselves."

"He didn't want this to happen." Chiron answered, "Ethanael's a good kid, an angel really. He just has a habit of getting attention from bad people here because he's so powerful."

Suddenly Ace and Leo burst into the room, Leo was in a panic, "Is he okay? I mean I just saw him and he's sleeping but..." Leo took a breath, "Is he okay?!"

"He'll be fine." Chiron answered gently.

Ace couldn't seem to keep his hands still, "Was it Ethanael? I'm going to kill that kid. He seemed so sweet..."

"Ethanael's upstairs in a worse state than James."

Gael had his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at the floor. One finger traced over a scar on his arms, much like the scars James was bound to have. _Cutting. Always cutting...Couldn't they have thought of something else by now?_

Ace looked at them, "Can we see him? Ethanael I mean. Try to get out of him what happened."

Chiron looked uneasy, "You can try, but he hasn't been in much of a talking mood."

Leo looked at the door to Ethanael's room, "Too fucking bad. He's going to talk." He stormed over to the door.


	38. 38) Ethanael

Ethanael sat in the corner of the infirmary with his knees curled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He stared at a spot on the floor without really seeing it. Dancing in front of his mind was still the image of Jonathan strung up by his neck, thrashing against the ropes. Still, he was whole. It didn't hurt to move, and a part of Ethanael wondered if he'd actually died. This was just his eternal punishment.

Leo suddenly barged into the room, eyes blazing, "What happened?!" He glared at the kid.

He didn't move, still focused on the spot. He could hear the man's voice, but it seemed to be a world away. Two more adults came in; one blonde, and the other looked painfully like James. James...he was safe now. Jonathan couldn't hurt him now.

"What happened to James?"

"James..." Ethanael muttered, rubbing his own wrist absentmindedly, "James is safe now."

Gael sat down next to the boy, asking gently, "Ethanael...we just want to help James, but you need to tell us what happened."

"No..." The boy muttered, shaking his head fiercely, "No...no..."

Gael gently put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay."

Ethanael flinched away from the gentle touch, scooting himself farther into the corner, "No. No. Protect James...nothing else matters!"

"Gael, its no use. The kid's a train wreck." Leo muttered.

Gael ignored him, "You did protect James, but he's scared. He doesn't understand what happened. We need you to tell us so we can make sure he understands."

Ethanael looked up at the man guardedly. After several minutes of silent, he muttered, "J-Johnny went crazy...Far. T-too far...T-too fast. Say no, but..."

Leo sighed, "Do you know where he is now?" he asked gently.

"Hanging." Ethanael continued more to himself than to them, "Death, good death...She did it...Good death. No more hurting..."

"She? Who's 'she'?" he looked at Ace, "You better tell Chiron Jonathan is dead."

Ace left as Ethanael shook his head, "No...No, can't tell..."

"Yes you can. Its okay to tell us."

"No, bad...Very bad." The son of Zeus shook his head again.

"Alright. Gael, I don't think he's going to say anything else."

Gael nodded as he stood slowly, but Ethanael grabbed at his arm, "James...Protect James..."

He looked down at his son's boyfriend, and smiled gently, "He'll be okay. You protected him."

Slowly, Ethanael nodded, and settled back into his corner, letting the man go.


	39. 39) Nico di Angelo

Nico ran through the woods in near silence. He didn't care who kept up, and who fell behind. There was a dead body out here, and he could feel it. It called to him. It was nearing dinner time by the time they reached it in the very back of the woods, hanging just outside a cave.

He analyzed the boy quickly. The son of Ares' muscles had loosen, but not yet retightened. Already Nico's mind was racing to calculate the time of death. Just with that, they were looking at less than a day. He glanced down, and could see the boy's feet were a dark, blood filled purple. More than twelve hours old. Something seemed off though. He'd worked with hung bodies before since becoming coroner in Vegas, but there were rope burns on his neck like he'd struggled.

"Somebody head back, tell Chiron that we found him." Nico muttered to the small band of demigods behind him. They were gawking at the dead body, and a few looked sick. This kind of thing had stopped bothering the son of Hades anymore. Just another day at work.

A child of Athena spoke quickly, "I'll do it." She ran off through the woods silently. The others were shocked. They couldn't do anything but stare at the kid they all grew up with.

Nico growled. He had figured they wouldn't be of much help, but Chiron insisted on him bringing them. Carefully, he lifted himself into the branches. Normally, there would be pictures taken, insects and soil samples collected, trace evidence searched for. But not here. Camp ran things differently, trusting only what he could learn from the body. He straddled the tree branch, and looked down at the search party, "You all are going to have to catch him."

"...Okay... " One of the teenagers stood under the body.

Nico started sawing at the rope with his knife until it snapped, and the body fell heavily. Pure dead weight.

The demigod caught the body, put it on the ground, then ran and puked in the bushes.

The son of Hades jumped down lightly next to the body. He rolled his eyes at the puking demigod. Ace, Leo, Gael, and Eb would have been more helpful. Carefully, he looked the body over, and found the starts of blowfly eggs. Not his area, but Nico knew enough about forensic entomology to know that agreed with what he'd figured before. The boy hadn't been day longer than a day, and more than twelve hours.

These kids weren't going to be of any help, so he picked the body up himself, and started back towards camp with it. Chiron had promised him the best autopsy room they could pull together, and the healers to boss around. Nico just wanted to find out what happened to his nephew. A thought came to his mind, and he gently set the body down before entered the cave.

It still reeked of the poison used on James, but something felt off to Nico. The cave was empty, but he wasn't alone. There was a spirit here, and it was pissed. Nico glanced out of the cave to look at the dead boy laying innocently on the grass, then around the cave again. This wasn't right. He felt sick, bile rising in the back of his throat.

The spirit stood in the back of the cave watching the son of Hades do his investigation. The spirit of Jonathan stepped closer to Nico and whispered, menacingly, into his ear, "I know who did it."

Nico turned towards the voice, "You're not stuck here. You can move on."

Johnny ignored him, "I know who did it."

"We don't know if anybody did it." The son of Hades answered.

"It was your niece." Suddenly the air grew cold and the anger so thick Nico could cut it with a knife. The spirit disappeared as quickly as he came.

Nico shook his head, and quickly left the cave. He glanced at the demigods before picking up Jonathan's body, "Come on. We're heading back to camp."

The group followed behind him quickly. When they reached the Big House Chiron was waiting for them. He had already prepared a room for Nico to do his examinations. "Nico, what did you find?"

Nico lay the body down, and sighed, "Hanging. He died between twelve and twenty-four hours ago, but..." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "There's something evil in that cave, and I mean...pure evil."

"His spirit?"

"I don't know...Maybe." Nico couldn't meet his eyes, "But I don't like the idea of kids being out there with that...thing there."

Chiron nodded, "Okay. I'll make the announcement to the camp later. I set up a room for you to use for examination."

"Okay, thanks." Nico headed down to the room to start work. He hated these trips to camp, all they did was remind him that kids dying wasn't as uncommon as most people like to think. He'd been working for just over an hour before the door opened.

Gael looked at his brother-in-law for a minute before closing the door after Ace and Ebony. Nico was already well into his autopsy of the boy who now lay on a draining table with his chest cut open. The son of Hades didn't even seem to notice that his gloves were covered in blood, and Geal didn't even want to know what else.

Ebony gripped her husband's hand tightly, "Nico, do you know how he died?"

"It was set up to look like a hanging, but I don't think he jumped." Nico ran his fingers along the rope burns, "These are off. They're in the wrong direction for if he jumped from the branches...Unless he jumped from a different tree which would explain why his neck didn't break..." By the end, he was more talking to himself than to the others in the room.

"Jumping from another tree doesn't even make sense...Who could have killed him though?"

Nico shrugged, slipping his hands back into the boy's chest to carefully remove his heart, "I don't know...Ethanael doesn't seem like he was in the state to, and Juniper said she saw James disappear into the shadows before he died."

"Do you really need to dig around in his chest?" Ebony swallowed.

"Eb, it's autopsy room, I'm doing my job. Just because it looked like a hanging scene doesn't mean it was. I have to make sure." Her brother answered, moving to weigh Jonathan's heart.

Ace winced slightly, staying focused on the back wall, "That's...lovely."

"Well...Is there anything else that you know? I heard that Jonathan's spirit is in the cave..." Eb looked at her brother for an answer.

"It might be." Nico agreed, not looking at her.

"It might be? What does that mean?"

"It means, I couldn't tell who it was, but something's there." He muttered, carefully moving on over towards Jonathan's head.

"Who else could it be?"

"I don't know." Nico shrugged, pulling an electric saw out of his bag.

Ace paled, "You're gonna cut his head open?" Nico nodded, "That's it, I'm out." The blonde left quickly. Nico looked after him for a minute before offering masks to Ebony and Gael.

Ebony shook her head, "I think I'll pass on watching you cut open a head..."

He look looked at her innocently, "But...this is the fun part."

She made a face, "Nah..." She sighed sarcastically, "If you really want to have Family Fun Night I'll get the board games."

Nico raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the corpse before back up at his sister, "You know...you used to like this stuff."

"...I know..."

"It's this whole having a family thing..." He didn't look at Gael. For the most part, Nico liked the son of Morpheus and really didn't want to piss him off. Seriously, people being more scared of Hades than Morpheus made no sense. Morpheus could drive you insane using only dreams!

"So you're saying having a family has made me soft?"

"No just...more concerned about images." Nico shrugged, slipping his mask on.

"Grr." She grabbed a mask, "Fine. Give me the mask." She walked over to the table and stood opposite from Nico.

Gael looked between them for a minute before taking the mask offered to him. The son of Hades smiled encouragingly, but it couldn't be seen behind his own mask, before offering his sister the saw.

Ebony took the saw from her little brother and smiled at him. Nico carefully moved Jonathan's hair off his forehead, giving Ebony enough room to cut along the line he'd already drawn. It went easily enough, but once she breached the skin, dust start coming from it. The children of Hades knew it was natural, but Gael turned away in an attempt to keep his lunch inside his body.

Gael's wife looked at him, "You okay?"

He nodded, waving with his hand for her to keep going.

"Alright..." She shrugged and kept cutting.

As she finished, Nico carefully lifted away the cap to reveal the brain which he easily slipped out to put on his scale before removing his mask, "You can look now, Gael."

Eb took off her mask and looked at her husband, "How ya holding up?"

"I'm okay." He looked kind of sick though as he turned back to face the body. It was clear he just kept thinking that this was the bastard who hurt his boy.

Ebony took off her gloves and walked over to Gael. The look he had in his eyes was downright scary. "Gael..."

"I'm okay."

She gently pecked his lips with a light kiss, "...Okay..."


	40. 40) James Hastings

James ran to the Hephaestus Cabin as soon as he was able too. He was yelling, "Duke! Duke!"

The blonde was sitting outside, feeling very useless, and playing with some wiring. He looked up as James approached, "Hey, how are you?"

"I-I...How in the eff do you think I'm feeling?!" He sat in front of Duke.

"Okay...Do you want to talk about it?" Duke was really not good when it came to comforting, but at least he tried.

James was clearly still freaking out, something told him it wasn't a suicide. "You know...I just...I don't think he killed himself..."

"Who? That Johnny guy?" The blonde leaned closer.

"Yes." James hissed. "Who else could I be talking about?!"

"I don't know." Duke shrugged, "What do you think happened then?"

"Juniper told me she saw someone run into the cave after I ran out."

"Wasn't Ethanael still in there? Maybe he knows something."

"Fine." James stood, "But I don't think he killed anyone." James took off running to the Big House looking for his boyfriend. When he walked into the room he saw Ethanael sitting on the bed, looking at the floor. But it was clear he was miles away. James sat next to him gently, "Eth?"

Ethanael was curled up, but the sound of James' voice made an instant difference. He smiled, and sat up to wrap his arms around the other boy. He took in James' smell, and the soft feel of his skin as he buried his head in his boyfriend's shoulder, "James...You're okay?"

"I'm fine." He pulled Ethanael close and kissed his forehead.

The son of Zeus smiled brightly, and cuddled closer, "I was worried...The poison..."

"I'm fine." James looked at him, "How are you?"

Ethanael seemed to draw away a little, but kept his arms tightly around James. He looked away from his boyfriend, his angel, to stare back at a spot on the floor, "J-Johnny...He's dead?"

"Yes" James looked down at his hands.

"Good." The hatred was plain in his voice, his eyes hardening slightly but went gentle again as he looked back at James, "He can't hurt you anymore."

James kissed Ethanael, "I'm safe now...But...Do you know what happened?"

"She killed him." Ethanael stated without any hesitation.

"Who?" James was almost certain he knew who it was but wanted to know what Ethanael thought.

"I-I didn't...I didn't get a good look, b-but...She felt like...Jazz." It was clear he didn't want to upset James, but didn't want to lie either.

"Jazz? My sister Jazz? What do you mean, 'she felt like Jazz'?"

"Couldn't see." Ethanael muttered, "Just felt like the same anger..."

"No, no, no... Jazz doesn't get angry like that. Ever." James rubbed his face. This was bad, very, very bad.

"She did." Ethanael looked down like a kicked puppy.

"No! She didn't!" James didn't want to believe that his sister was a killer. Hades didn't look kindly on killers.

"She got mad at me..."

"So? You're still alive aren't you?! Just cause she got a little mad doesn't mean she's capable of murder. She never gets passed a five on the Anger Scale."

Ethanael looked away from James, back at the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them, "She did..."

"No. I don't believe it." James stood suddenly and began pacing back and forth. He couldn't believe it. Jazz was a killer...

The son of Zeus didn't say anything or move as his boyfriend paced. James clenched his hands and leaned against the door. This couldn't be happening.

"S-scary..." Ethanael muttered so softly it was almost impossible to hear.

James sighed, "Sorry. I'm gonna go...I'll come visit after dinner. Okay?"

"No!" He latched onto James' arm, looking up at him pleadingly, "Please. Stay...T-Tell..."

"Tell you what?" James looked at the bed. "There's nothing to tell."

"No..." Ethanael shook his head, "What happened with Johnny...before you came here..."

James sat down next to his boyfriend and held him close, "No. You don't have to tell me."

"I...I need to tell somebody..."

"O-Okay..." James got comfortable so he could listen.

Ethanael crossed his legs so they were facing each other, and held tightly to James' hands. He kept his gaze on their joined fingers as he muttered, "We...kind of hit things off right away, but..after a month of dating, he...He pushed things..."

James pulled Ethanael closer and rested his chin on his head, "And?"

"H-he...I didn't want to, but he...he wouldn't listen..." Ethanael cuddled closer to James' warmth, crying softly, "I didn't tell anybody...We just broke up, but...He went kind of crazy...He told me that he forced it because nobody would love me if I didn't put out, and that he loved me which is why he did it..."

James nodded. He knew what Ethanael meant but he didn't know what to say to comfort Ethanael.

"Then you, and...maybe I was just flirting to make him see that I didn't need him, but then I got to know you, and I didn't have a panic attack every time we touched, and the nightmares started going away, and..." His words were rushed now, like he needed Jame to understand, "And all I could think was that I couldn't let him hurt you. That...That I couldn't lose you because...I really care about you."

"I really care about you too. I care about you alot actually..." James was about to say it, the big L word.

Ethanael smiled, and kissed him lightly, "Don't leave...please..."

James took a deep breath, "Eth, I'm never leaving again. I love you."

The son of Zeus blinked away tears, and hugged his boyfriend tightly, afraid to let go, "I...I love you too."

James laughed, "I...Can't...Breathe...You're crushing my lungs."

He let got quickly, looking at James sheepishly, "S-sorry..."

"It's okay." James kissed him lovingly.

Ethanael smiled brightly, and lay down. He pulled James down as well, and cuddled close to him, a hand resting just over his heart.


	41. 41) Duke Kindle-Valdez

When James didn't show up for dinner, Duke went looking for him. He made his way up to the Big House, and wandered around, looking for Ethanael's room. Once he found it, he opened the door slowly to look in. James and Ethanael lay curled together on the bed. At least they made up with all this.

Ethanael was asleep on his side, pressed against James who was still awake. The son of Zeus had his hand resting over top of James' heart as he slept with his head on the pillow next to James' arm. James looked up at Duke as he walked in. He smiled at the younger boy, and asked silently if they could talk.

James nodded and quietly slipped out of the bed, "What?" He pulled Duke out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"What happened? I thought you two were just going to talk."

"We did."

"You were...nevermind. Did he say anything about what happened?"

James shook his head, "No." He had to protect Jazz and Eth. He couldn't tell anyone about what Ethanael told him and he sure has Hades couldn't say anything about Jazz.

Duke nodded slowly, "Okay...Is he...Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Good...that's good, and you two are...still together?"

"Duh. Would we be cuddling if we weren't?"

"No, I guess not...You're happy, right?"

"Yeah."

Duke nodded slowly, looking down, "Go back to cuddling. I'll ask some of the nymphs to bring you dinner in a little while."

"Thanks." James walked back into the room and closed the door quietly.

An idea had been building in Duke's mind for a while now, but he felt it was finally time to confront it. He headed back outside, and towards the dining pavilion where he knew Jazz would be sitting.

Jazz looked up as he walked over to her, "Hey."

"Can we talk somewhere else?" He asked softly.

"Sure." She smiled, "What's up?"

Duke lead her towards the beach before answering, "I don't know...I was talking with James earlier, and an idea got in my head...It's probably wrong, but I just...I feel like I need to ask."

"...Okay." She wore a confused look, "What is it?"

"...Did you do something to Jonathan?" He wouldn't meet her gaze, "It just...I know how protective you are of James so I just thought..."

"No." She looked at him, "You seriously think I'd kill someone?"

"For James? Yeah."

Jazz glared at him in response. "And you think I killed Jonathan?"

"No...I don't know! It was just a thought."

"He jumped!" she seemed kind of defensive.

"Okay, okay..." He stepped back a little.

Jazz sighed when he stepped away from her. Like he was scared. "Shit...Sorry..." She looked down.

"You say you didn't do it, you didn't do it." Duke shrugged, not meeting her eyes. He wasn't convinced.

"You don't seem too convinced..." She kicked a small pile of sand.

"You're very defensive."

"Because I don't like being accused of murder."

"Okay...sorry..."

She looked down and muttered, "So am I."

Duke kissed her gently, "Should get back to dinner..."

Jazz didn't react for a moment before kissing back. She pulled him into her tightly, she wanted to be closer to him. He held her, and kissed the top of her head lightly. Jazz didn't back away or let him go though. She squeezed him tighter and whispered so softly it was barely audibly, "...Don't let me go..."

"Why? Jazzy, what's wrong?" Duke whispered back.

"I-I..." She couldn't bring herself to tell him.

He reached up to pet her hair lovingly, "You can tell me."

Jazz shook her head, tears welled up in her eyes, and blurred her vision. "But..." She sighed, "It was me..."

"What was?"

"...Jonathan's death..." The legacy started crying, but wiped away the tears quickly.

Duke held her closer, rubbing her back gently and rocking her where they stood. He was at a loss for words, but thought to himself, I thought so. Jazz clung to him tightly. Slowly, he ventured, "It...It was a defensive killing. He hurt James, and was going after Ethanael."

"But I didn't think twice about it...I almost enjoyed it. I did enjoy it. I enjoyed watching that bastard get what he deserved..."

"Which he did deserve." Duke agreed.

Jazz pulled away from Duke, "My uncle is examining his body right now..."

"I know." He'd seen Nico arrive back with the body, but hadn't seen him since.

"He's amazing at his job...He's going to figure it out!" She started crying again.

"It'll be okay." Duke continued rubbing her back, and cuddled her close, "You were defending James and Ethanael. They'll understand."

She hid her face in his shirt. She tried to say something but nothing came out, just a sob. Duke held her until she calmed down enough for him to kiss her lightly. Jazz kissed him back but there was nothing behind it.

"What else is on your mind?" He asked softly.

"Hades. When I die I'm going to have to stand in front of the judges."

"Everybody does." Duke reminded her gently.

"Not everyone kills someone!" She whispered harshly to him.

Duke shook his head, "You had good intentions. I heard Nico telling Chiron that Jonathan's soul is still out in the cave, and that he's pure evil."

Jazz nodded, "...I figured..."

"He's pure evil, and you killed pure evil which should translate into a good thing..." He wasn't sure, but it made sense to him.

She took a deep, shaky breath, "...We need too...We should...Dinner."

"Yeah." Duke agreed, but sat down in the sand to gaze out at the sea. He gently pulled on one of her hands, trying to make her sit with him. Jazz sat with him but didn't cuddle close, she just held his hand carefully. That made him worry, "Babe...?"

Slowly she tore her eyes away from the ocean and looked at Duke, "Yeah?"

There was an aching in his chest, but he didn't want to deal with it. It was too much like when they'd broken up, when she hadn't been there, "Is there...something else bothering you?"

She shrugged, "Its...What are you thinking?" She looked at him, worried. "How do you feel about me now?"

"You're...nothing's changed, Jazzy." Duke shook his head, "But...you're drawing away again..."

"S-Sorry..." She scooted closer to him.

His arm went around her shoulders, "I don't want to lose you again."

She kissed his cheek then laid down, resting her head in his lap. She looked out at the ocean again and sighed, "I love you."

Duke threaded his fingers through her hair, "I love you too."

Jazz tilted her head to look up at him and smiled, "I want to just lay here forever." She looked back at the ocean.

He smiled, petting her hair as he looked out at the setting sun.


	42. 42) Ethanael

Ethanael stared up at the wooden ceiling above his bed. He didn't want to deal with people ever again. All he wanted was to spend his time cuddling safe and warm with James. They didn't need sex, not yet anyway, but they loved each other. The legacy was the only person James could stand being with, not that anybody else came to visit. His older brother, Peter, had once but they hadn't said anything. Ethanael hated when James had to leave for training or food. He got so lonely...

James came into the room without knocking, "Hey."

He sat up, resting on his elbows, "Hi, Sleeping Beauty."

"Are you ever going to leave this room?" James sighed.

Ethanael shrugged, and pulled James into the bed with him, "I don't want to deal with people...Only you."

"You're going to have to talk to them eventually."

"Eventually can be a long time away." He answered, cuddling up with James.

"Do you want to know how I got my knives?"

Ethanael smiled, and relaxed some at the change of subject, "I noticed you have new ones. A present?"

"Yeah." James smiled brightly, "My dad gave them to me."

He smiled back, rubbed a hand along James' side, "That's great!"

"Yep. My dad gave them to me before they left for New Mexico. He said I'd need them more than him now...Anyways, he said I can stay the full year." James was smiling happily.

Ethanael beamed, and pulled James closer to kiss him, "That's awesome!" He had been worried about when the summer ended, and James had to leave, but if he could stay year round...He wouldn't have to say goodbye to the boy. James kissed him back lovingly. Ethanael's hold on him tightened, "Maybe...It is time I left...But after dark. I don't want to deal with a whole bunch of people staring at me like I'm crazy."

"Okay." James pulled him into his lap and kissed the top of his head.

He rested his head on James' shoulder, and kissed his neck gently, "You'll come with me, right?"

"Of course." James smiled and rubbed his back.

Ethanael smiled brightly, and kissed him while cupping James' cheek lovingly. James smiled at him and kissed his nose. He laughed. Ethanael liked having James taking care of him. Most of the time, he was perfectly happy to take care of him, but it was a nice change. He felt so warm, and happy, and safe cuddled up with him like this, "...Don't leave..."

"I won't." James promised.

He smiled, and kissed the other boy's neck lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too." The legacy smiled.

Ethanael watched out the window as the sun set. His eyes were drifting closed, but a part of him longed for the fresh air so he forced himself to stay awake until he felt sure most of the campers were either in bed or at the campfire. Then Ethanael stood up, and stripped to his underwear, not caring that James could see him, before pulling on a pair of jeans and a camp shirt, "Ready?"

James' jaw dropped, "I-Uh. Yeah." He smiled and stood.

He took James' hand, "Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly, "Yeah. Course." He walked out of the Big House, gripping Ethanael's hand. Ethanael held tightly to it, and moved closer whenever they passed somebody. He didn't want to deal with them. The couple walked along the beach. Ethanael's toes dug into the sand, and he smiled brightly at the fresh, salty air. James walked close to the water, so it washed over his feet.

Ethanael watched him, a happy bubble building in his chest at the sight. He moved his hand around James' waist, and gently nuzzled his cheek. James smiled and kissed his forehead softly. The son of Zeus didn't let himself look at the few other campers around, or pay their stares as he stayed focused on his love. The rest of the world didn't matter, but he knew James felt them.

James looked at Ethanael, "You okay?"

He nodded weakly, and squeezed his love's hand while cuddling closer as they walked. James kissed him and kept walking through the dark when he suddenly bumped into Duke and Jazz. He yelped, startled, "What in the-!"

Duke looked at them in shock, and stood slowly, "Um, hey..."

Ethanael felt a panic rise in him when he saw Jazz, and moved slightly behind James. It felt like a fire had been lit in his stomach.

Jazz wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood, "...Hi..."

"Are you two okay?" Duke asked gently, "I haven't seen you out together since the attack..."

James sighed, "We're doing okay."

Duke smiled at them but it faded slightly as he noticed Ethanael clinging to James like he was scared, "...Good..."

Jazz kissed Duke's cheek quickly, "I've gotta go." She ran off to her cabin, leaving the boys alone.

Her little brother looked at Jazz's boyfriend, "What's wrong with her?"

"It's nothing." He smiled at the young couple.

James wrapped his arm tighter around Ethanael, "You sure?" He was starting to get suspicious. Maybe Eth was serious, that Jazz did kill Johnny.

"Probably just something she ate." He answered, "I should get going...It's almost curfew."

Ethanael cuddled into his love's grip, wrapping his arms around James' waist. James held him tightly, as if as long as they were holding each other nothing bad could happen.


	43. 43) Jazz Hastings

Jazz was in town picking up some things before she left for New Rome for Duke's graduation from the legion. It was a normal day, the sun was shining, kids were playing in the park, everything was good. She had just left one of the stores when the Minotaur attacked her. Jazz's first instinct was to protect the mortals when she pulled out her sword.

She drew her sword quickly, putting herself between the monster and the townspeople. The monster looked at her for a few seconds, his hooves pawing at the ground before charging at her. Jazz pushed the panic aside and raised her sword in preparation for the monster's attack. At the very last second she stepped to the side and the Minotaur flew past her. He growled in annoyance, and charged again at her back.

Jazz spun quickly but she wasn't fast enough. The Minotaur's gleaming horn met her chest, making the blood squirt out around it. She could tell it had broken an important artery. Suddenly the monster turned to dust and Jazz looked up to see her mother as she fell to the ground.

"Jazz!" Ebony fell to her knees, she was sobbing. She pressed her hands against the wound on her daughter's chest. "Please...Hold on!" They were just supposed to be out shopping!

The legacy gripped her mother's hand as tight as a dying person could, "Mom...I don't wanna die..." Her mother pulled her into her lap gently. "I love you..." She closed her eyes.

When they opened she stood in front of three judges. Octavian was one of them. Jazz cursed in her mind, she had heard about him and the things he did in New Rome.

The first judge to speak up was a beautiful girl with dark hair and blue eyes. Her face was gentle not stern like the other man and Octavian, "Jasmine Malory Hastings, welcome to Hades. We're you're judges. I'm Silena."

Neither of the men seemed very interested in her as they flipped through the papers in front of them. Although the older man looked up at her last name.

Jazz looked at her judges but was too shocked to say anything intelligent. Finally, Octavian looked up from his paperwork, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Not really..." Jazz looked down.

Silena glared at Octavian, "There's no need to be harsh."

The younger blonde glared at Silena, "She's a murderer."

"And you're a bully." The elder answered.

Jazz suddenly felt like she had to defend herself. "I was protecting James and Ethanael!"

Silena nodded, "I understand that." She turned to Octavian and the elder, "I think she should have a choice."

"A choice between what though?" Octavian answered, while the elder kept his eyes on Jazz, unblinking.

Jazz cringed, the elder was creeping her out. Silena spoke again, "Elysium and being reborn."

The legacy looked at her judges, "Elysium?" Although her mother and uncle were children of Hades they never explained the Underworld to her.

"The land in between." The elder answered, "Where people who are neither good or bad go."

"And getting reborn means..." She thought back to her lessons at Camp Half-Blood, "I get to try for the Isles of the Blessed?"

"You bathe in the river Lithe, and get another chance at life. You can do with it as you may." The elder explained.

Jazz looked down and mumbled, "I killed someone..." She turned to her judges again, "I don't deserve that second chance."

The daughter of Aphrodite smiled, "Everyone deserves a second chance, Jasmine."

"But-"

Octavian interrupted her, "Choose or we will choose for you."

For the first time that she was there Jazz was scared. She didn't want to spend eternity wasting away in Elysium but she wasn't sure if she truly deserved that second chance. What if she fucked up her second chance? What if she regretted not taking it at all? The panic she had been struggling to push aside was threatening to surface again.

Silena's gentle voice broke her thoughts, "I choose to give you a second chance." She looked at Octavian and the elder, "What do you choose for her?"

The blondes looked down at her for a minute before Octavian spoke, "Elysium."

Jazz's heart sank, her fate rested on the last judge now.

The elder took longer to answer as he looked through her file again. Something sparked in him, and he looked back at her, "Tell me, child, about this boy you were with."

"Wh-What do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you want to say."

"Well, I love him. He's amazing in every way, his eyes light up whenever we see each other, and I think they're beautiful even if they aren't a normal color."

"His last name is Kindle?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes. Well, Kindle-Valdez His fathers are the most amazing people in the world."

He smiled, "Ace and Leo?"

"Yeah. I love them to death..." She paused when she noticed the bad pun, "...Sorry... But anyways they're perfect for each other and they love my little brother." She grew sad when she remembered James.

"They're...good parents?"

"Of course! Duke and Izzy love them. They came all the way to camp to see her when she was feeling homesick."

The elder looked down for a minute before looking back at her with a smile, "Thank you, Jasmine."

Jasmine, half-smiled.

"...Give her rebirth."

"But I just have one question, will they be okay? My brother, Izzy, Duke, my parents and Ace and Leo?"

"We don't know that. They will come before judgement when their time comes." Octavian answered.

Jazz nodded and prepared herself for her chance to start everything over and a chance for her to make this life better than her previous one.


End file.
